Resting Place HIATUS
by TheExtraStudent
Summary: Set not long after the giant war, the Seven, Nico and Thalia have to go to Hogwarts. No one knows about them being demigods, except the teachers, and the order. Not one student knows about them coming, but how long will they be able to protect Harry, seeing as the Golden Trio are always nosing about. rated T just in case. Some characters are OOC. Sporadic updates.
1. Nightmares

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER OR THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS. if i did, i would not be writing fan fiction about the stories i love so much. Loads of Percabeth fluff, be warned. I subconsciously took some of this from AnnabethsJacksons fan fiction, which, by the way, is amazing. I will say which parts are credit's to her. So sorry mate, didn't realise :/. Check out her story. It's really well written.**

**ANNABETH POV:**

Percy and I where lying on Percy's bed. My head on his chest, and his hand running through my hair slowly. Seriously, it had gotten to the point where just being with each other was enough. The wind was just perfect, and the blanket was soft.

A high pitched whistle set it off. I was in chains. Percy across the room, the giants around us.

"PERCY!" I scream, hoping both real Percy, and this Percy would hear me. "Percy! NO. No." A riplying scream surges through me.

**PERCY POV:**

I was dozing when Annabeth started to scream. I shoot up, wrapping my arms around her, kissing her neck softly. "Hey, Annie, it's me. Hey, hey. It's okay. It's okay. Breathe. Your safe. I'm safe." I whispered in her ear. She screamed suddenly, and my heart tore in two. I felt tears come to my eyes.

No, Percy. No.

"Annie, Annie. Shhh, shh, it's okay. I love you. I'm here." I reach down, grabbing both of her hand, holding them in mine. I bring them up to my lips, kissing them softly, just where we agreed was the best spot. She screamed again, and this time, I let the tears fall.

"For the love of Hades, please Annie! Annie! ANNIE! It's okay. I'm here. I'm right here. Your fine. Your okay. Your home. Remember? We are never leaving. I am with you forever. We are at camp. It's okay. It's going to be okay. Annie, I'm right here. I'm here with you. It's okay. I'm here. Your okay. I'm safe. Your safe. Annie. Annie please." I hate seeing her like this. So fragile and broken. One touch turning her into a broken mess. She screamed, but it turned into a sob, and, thank the gods, she turned into me, and started bawling.

"P-Percy," She whispered, only just loud enough for me to hear. I pull her closer, feeling her shake uncontrollably.

"Over?"

"Over." She replies, only just loud enough again. I kiss the top of her head.

"Hey…hey Annie. It's okay. Your okay. I'm okay. Your safe. I'm safe. We're safe. We're together. Nothing is ever going to hurt you. I promise. No, I swear on the river Styx. I will be with you forever, and I am never, ever letting you go again."

I can feel her smile in my shirt. Only a little smile. But still one all the same. I pull her closer still, rubbing slow circles on her back as she cried. We sat like this for at least an hour.

She lifted her head up, pressing her lips softly on mine for a few seconds. I pulled back. "I love you, Wise Girl." I placed on hand on her face. She still had silent tears running down her face, and her beautiful face was stained in tears.

"I love you, Seaweed brain." She whispered back, before leaning in for another kiss. We kissed for a few seconds, before she pulled away. "A lot."

I smiled down at her. Her smile faulters, tears coming to her face again.

"I'm sorry. I…I"

"Annie-."

"No! Percy, i had to put you through that. I'm…" I cup my hand over her mouth, using my other to brush away a few tears carefully.

"No, Annabeth, it is not your fault. We have to live with these. It's okay. I do not care. We both have them, it's all okay." She shakes her head violently, crying more and more every second. The last time I saw her like this…

No. You will not.

"P…Percy." She sobs. Fear builds up in me. Will it be this bad forever? Will we always wake up, and panic?

"Annie. Annie. It's okay. Remember my promise? I am never leaving you. We will be here for each other forever. I promise." Annabeth nods in my shirt. The door flew open, and it flung me back to Tartarus. Annabeth and I cringed into each other **(credits to AnnabethJackson).** Tartarus flashes before my eyes, and I try to fight back, but it's failing. I can not slip into one, Annabeth is still weak from hers.

"Percy. Percy. It's okay." I nod slowly, turning my head to face Jason and Piper, standing at the door in fright.

"Are. You. Insane?" I hiss. Piper shakes her head slowly, and Jason stands watching me carefully.

"We didn't think that you'd be in here."

"Exactly, you didn't think. At all, did you? At all. Are you seriously kidding me?" I was so close to yelling, anger filling me fast. "We went through freaking hell under earth, and the thought that possesongued you was 'oh, I'm going to burst into Percy's cabin, which we all know is holding both Annabeth and Percy, but they won't be going through a flashback! Because Percy only had a flashback earlier this morning, and Annabeth only last night, but _no _we're just going to barge in, and hope one of them hasn't gone through one recently.'"

"Percy, it's okay." Annabeth layed a hand on my shoulders. Tartarus flashes before my eyes, and I try to turn around to grab Annabeth's hand. She holds my hand close to her chest, and she moves closer to me, our hands and between our chests. She lifts one hand up, and brings my forehead to her head. I feel sweet come to my forehead, but she doesn't pull away. She just stays in the same place. After a minute or so, I pull away, and Annabeth leans forward, whipping the tears away from my face. She smiles softly at me, but its not a true one. She is still shaken, and my sudden, yet small, flashback just then wasn't helping.

"A-Annie I-I'm sorry." I splatter. She smiles, and pulls my forward closer again.

"Hey…hey Perce.. It's okay. Your okay. I'm okay. Your safe. I'm safe. We're safe. We're together. Nothing is ever going to hurt you. I promise. No, I swear on the river Styx. I will be with you forever, and I am never, ever letting you go again. I will never let you go. And I will always help you when you go through your flashbacks, just as you help me. We're a team, remember?" I can feel her breathe on my lips.

"Okay." I whisper.

"Ah, guys." Piper says. Right, I forgot that they were still there.

"What?" I spit out, turning around, and pulling Annabeth's hands over my shoulders, and holding them.

"We need to go t-." Jason begins, but stops suddenly.

"We need to go and get Leo. Come with us." Piper was using charmspeak. I glare at her.

"Don't you dare, Piper Mclean. Or I swear on every horror i saw in Tartarus, I will kill you." Annabeth pulls her hands tighter around my shoulders, and pressing her forehead into the back of mine.

"It's okay. Percy, it's okay. Calm down." Annabeth whispers. The wind is picking up, and swirling around. "Percy. Your making a cyclone. It's okay. Your okay. Jason's an idiot." I sighed slightly, lifting one of her hands, and kissing it. I lean back onto her, and she leans onto the wall behind us. Annabeth places her head on my shoulder, and kiss my neck. We stay like this for about 30 seconds, before Jason huffs, and Annabeth whispers in my ear, "I think we should go help them."

"Not until I know why we are getting Leo."

"We're going to the big house. Chiron wants us."

"Thanks, but thats reasons enough to not go." Annabeth cis. I smile.

"You heard her."

"You have to. Please."

"Fine. But if either one of us gets hurt..." I begin.

"We will both personal send you two and Chiron into Tartarus..."

"Got it?"

"You guys are two cute." Piper adds finally. I role my eyes at her, and reluctantly stand up, pulling Annie with me. I attempt to place an arm around her waist, but she dodges, and jumps onto my back. I smile to myself as she bends her head down to my ear.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**PIPER POV:**

"Percy had a flash back this morning, right?" I ask. Jason shrugs.

"Does it matter? Chiron wants us all."

"Jason, I don't think it's a good idea." I say as his hand rests on the door nob of Percy's doorhandle.

"Piper, they won't be in there." I shrugged, and Jason opened the door. I regret my choice to let Jason open the door. Annabeth was already curled up in Percy's shirt, but the both of them cringed into each other. Percy suddenly stiffens, and a battle rages in his eyes, and the panic sets on Annabeths face.

"Percy. Percy. It's okay." Annabeth whispers. Percy nods slowly. Percy turns his head. He looks murderus.

"Are. you. insane?" He hisses. I shake my head, slowly, I might add, seeing as Percy looked pretty terrifying.

"We didn't think that you'd be in here." Jason says. I feel like hitting his arm, as Percy just explodes.

"Exactly, you didn't think. At all, did you? At all. Are you seriously kidding me?" Percy's voice was so loud, it made me want to turn, and run. The scars covering his face make him scarier then when he was angry before Tartarus. Before, he was always holding his sword at someone's throat. He was honestly terrifying. "We went through freaking hell under earth, and the thought that possesongueed you was 'oh, I'm going to burst into Percy's cabin, which we all know is holding both Annabeth and Percy, but they won't be going through a flashback! Because Percy only had a flashback earlier this morning, and Annabeth only last night, but no we're just going to barge in, and hope one of them hasn't gone through one recently.'" I am stunned. I just stare at him. He looked panicked, and had tears falling down his face.

"Percy, it's okay." Annabeth layed a hand on Percy's shoulder carefully. Fear flashes through his eyes, and he turns to her. She grips his hand, and moves closer to him. she lifts a hand, and brings there foreheads together.

"That is so cute." I whisper to Jason. He murmurs something in reply. I roll my eyes at him. They stay like this for over a minute. I want to leave them alone, but I know we are not aloud. We have to tell them that Chiron wants the 7, with Thalia and Nico. They pull away, and Annabeth whips her hands across his face, whipping the tears still falling from his face. She tries to smiles at him, but fails. He obviously doesn't believe her. Annabeth must have had a recently had a flashback, because her hands are shaking, and she is still crying.

"A-Annie I-I'm sorry." Percu splatters. She smiles softly at him, and pulls him closer again, so their foreheads and against each other. I only hear parts of what Annabeth is whispering.

""Hey…hey Perce.. It's okay…..okay... safe….safe…..safe. We're together. Nothing…..hurt you…...swear…...river Styx…..forever...…..never..…...go again….help you when you go through….flashbacks…..help me. We're a team, remember?" Percy whispers something back.

"Ah, guys." I say, hating to interrupt there time.

"What?" Percy spits, turning around at us. Percy pulls Annabeths arms around his shoulders, and grips onto the tightly.

"We need to go t-." Jason begins, but stops. I glare at him.

"We need to go and get Leo. Come with us." I lased the speech with Charmspeak. Percy glares at me.

"Don't you dare, Piper Mc'Cagin. Or I swear on every horror i saw in Tartarus, I will kill you" Percy hisses. Annabeth pulls her arms him tighter, and presses her forehead into the back of his head.

"It's okay, Percy, it's okay. Calm down." Annabeth whispers. The wind around us is picking up, and swirling around us. It takes all thats in me not to start screaming at Jason. He moves closer to me, and wraps an arm around me, trying to hold me down. "Percy. Your making a cyclone. It's okay. Jason's an idiot." Percy sighs, and lifts one of her hands, pressing it against his lips. He leans back onto her, and she leans against the wall, turning and placing her head on his shoulder, and kisses his neck. I can see why my whole cabin was fangirling over this two when Percy went missing. They stay holding each other for a bit, as the breeze slowly dies down. Annabeth whispers something in Percy's ear, and he sighs, and looks up at us. "Not until I know why we are getting Leo."

"We're going to the big house. Chiron wants us."

"Thanks, but that's reasons enough to not go." Annabeth chies. Percy smiles a little.

"You hear her."

"You have to. Please.

"Fine. But if either one of us gets hurt…" Percy starts.

"We will both personal send you two and Chiron into Tartarus…" Annabeth adds.

"Got it?" Percy finishes. I can't even believe how cute they are together. The freaking speak together.

"You guys are two cute." I add after a few moments silence. Percy rolls at me, and stands up sadly, pulling Annabeth with him. They are a slight confusion, until Annabeth jumps onto his back, and she looks like she is kissing his ear. We walk out of the Posieden cabin. Annabeth's arms are wrapped tightly around Percy's neck very tightly. They look a little brighter being outside in the sun. Even though I catch Annabeth shades her eyes from the sun. I link hands with Jason as we are walking to cabin 9.

**Author's note:**

**Thanks for reading! Review on your thoughts.**

**~Astrid (DiD11)**


	2. Quests

**Hey. Thank you for reading and commenting to those few who did. It is much appreciated. To the last guest who commented, thank-you for picking up on that. I had some problems with spelling/finding her name, seeing as when I wrote this it was in notes, and I was away from all my books and the internet (being away from the books was tougher).**

**Franchessca Hoo: I understand that Annabeth wouldn't want to be called Annie, but I'm still going to keep it. I'm going to make it she only lets Percy call her Annie. Thank-you for your opinions, I will ****_defiantly_**** take them into consideration.**

**And now, Chapter two:**

**ANNABETH POV:**

As we exit the Posiedon cabin, I shield my eyes from the sun. Percy and I have been inside the cabin from most of the day, and now we are outside, with me on his back. I pull my arms around his neck a little tighter, and bend my head, kissing the top of his head. I let one of my arms down, grabbing one of his hands, and kissing it. He laughs a little, and bends his head back, and kisses under my chin.

"Hmm," I say pondering, "on a scale of 1 to 10 how much do you love me."

"Oh, would have to be an 20,000."

"Me? Oh, ah 20,000 too." I laugh. We enter the Hephestus cabin (I am forced to duck my head) to grab Leo.

Leo was slightly pissed that we took him away from bonding with Calypso, but Percy just barks that he should have to deal with it. Leo just glares, mutters something to Calypso under his breath, and then follows us out the door. Percy begins getting huffed.

"Hey, you okay?"

"You are not getting off my back, Chase." Percy says.

"Percyyy."

"Annabettthhh." Percy mimics. I smile down at him, my hair fall over my face.

Once we enter to big house, Nico and Thalia are already sitting there, and so is Mr D and Chiron.

"Peter Johnson, Anniebelle Chester-."

"Don't start…" Percy says.

"Please…" I continue.

"I beg you…"

"I will get off Percy's back…"

"Get down on my hands and knees…

"And beg you to not." I finish.

"Was that seriously nesersery?" Jason asks.

"Yes, it was." Percy and I say together.

"Annabeth, please get off Percy's back."

"I can climb the stairs with Annabeth on my back."

"It's your personal safety…"

"What safety? We fell into fucking Tartarus. Climbing stairs are simple shit." Percy spits. I playfully slap his forehead. I jump off his back. Percy complains slightly, but I still grip his hand tightly. We climb the stairs, and Chiron turns around at us, and sighs slightly.

"I'm sure you're all wondering about why i have brought you here," Chiron begun, and we all nod. "It's because I have a…a quest for you." Percy stands up almost instantly.

"Are you seriously kidding me? I fucking refuse. Annabeth?" Percy pulls me up, and we begin to move outside when Jason steps in front of us.

"Just hear him through." Jason says. Percy glares daggers at him. He flinches a little.

"It's not dangerous, Percy. You won't get injured."

"It's not me I'm worried about." He snaps. "Not even a freaking two months ago we fell into Tartarus, and we then tortured. I had to watch Annabeth screaming in pain, and it haunts me to this day. If Annabeth gets hurt in this quest, I will personal throw you into Tartarus. Got that? I am not going to watch Annabeth being hurt, or being tramitised in anyway. I am so over it. I will not stand by and watch the person I love most in this whole freaking universe get injured." Percy was shaking uncontrolably. And had tears running down his face.

"No one will get hurt. I promise." Chiron says.

"Swear."

"Percy-."

"Swear. Now." There is silence. "Chiron. Now…..now!"

"Percy!" I say, pulling him into the corner. "It's okay. It's okay. We'll be fine." He calms down visable, but we make an un-spoken agreement to stay in the corner.

"Percy?"

"Hm?"

"I can not swear that non of you will not get hurt. Getting hurt is a part of life. Percy, do not glare at me like that. It is something you have to deal with. Good? Great." Chiron clap his hands together. "Right you are going to protect to wizards-."

"Hold it." Percy says, holding up his hand. The room groans. "Are you seriously kidding me? Wizards?"

"Percy, you've just defeated the giants, and the titains in the matter of 2 years, are you really in the place to question the existenes of some…people?" Percy cocks his head on the side, and looks at me.

"Sure, continue."

"As I was saying, you nine are going to protect Harry Potter. At his school An evil wizard is at large, and he is the chosen one, therefore you must protect him."

"Hey, Annie," Percy says, turning to me, with the slightest hint of a smile on his face. A real smile. "What do you think i would have given to have us 9 protect me at…what age?"

"15."

"Ah, at the rip age of 15."

"Your life."

"You are correct, a clap to you." He claps twice, and we turn back to Chiron.

"Ah, Chiron, the name of the school? and the evil wizard?" Thalia asks, elongating the 'e' in evil. After a long pause, he answers,

"Hogwarts." He says quietly, and winces as the room errupts in laughter. Percy and I are sort of the outcasts, we stand at the edge of the room, chuckling softly for a little, before just smiling, while everyone, including Nico, are rolling on the floor, with tears streaming down their faces. The laughter lasts for a full 20minutes. Perce and I only laughed/smiled for a top of 5 minutes, and spent the rest of the time pointing out the weirdest laughs, and talking to ourselves.

"They seriously named a school after defects on a pigs face?" Thalia yells, once the laughter died down a little. Everyone began again. I only smiled, while Percy chuckled for a little, before wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling my really close. I rest my head on his shoulder, and everyone slowly calms down.

"And what is the evil wizards name?" I ask, waiting to the long pause from Chiron, and an erruption of laughter.

"Voldemort." He says, after a long pause (duh). Guess what happens?

Yep, laughter.

Though, the name is pretty funny, and I feel a real laugh come to my lips.

"Moldyshorts?" Leo asks. I snort with laughter, which makes everyone stop dead, looking over at the laughing Percy and myself. I cover my mouth, trying hard to stop laughing. There is a silence, but laughter later fills the room yet again.

**LEO POV:**

Calypso reached forward, wrapping her arms around my neck, and kissing my check. It had been one week. I had returned three days ago, much to everyone's pleasure. I was bombarded with hugs, screams of joy, and bro hugs.

"Thank you for coming back for me." She whispered.

"Ay, I promised." Calypso laughs in my ear. Soft, light, and it sounds like tinkling bells. The door opens, letting the bright sun in. I am tempted to hiss, but I only shield my eyes. It's Jason (joy), Piper, Percy and Annabeth. Though, Annabeth is on Percy's back, and they are looking extremely distressed. Both are pale, and have tear stains. Annabeth is still crying slightly. They are also sporting a rather pissed look, and Percy keeps shooting daggers are Jason.

"Oui, Vadlez, big house. Now." Jason says. I snort.

"Sorry, mate. But I'm busy."

"Leo, we are not going through this again." Piper groans. Annabeth and Percy glare at her. They obviously do not won't to be here.

"Still not coming. I kinda, really, want to spend time with Calypso.

"Ay, Vadelaz." Percy barks, turning the glare on me. "I don't want to be here either. So, either deal with it, or Piper will freaking force you to come." His forced is detorted into anything but nice. He is super pissed at me. Or Jason. Someone. Before Tartarus, the guy was scary enough, and hard enough to connect to. He would always be bitting someone's head off for someone else. Now, after, the scars he had gathered from the war, and Tartarus made him, and Annabeth, terrifying.

"I'm sorry. Percy and Annabeth will most likely kill me." I whisper to Calypso. She smirks to herself, leans forward, and kisses my check.

"Go. I don't mind. It's cute enough that you don't want to go." She whispers into my ear. I smile down at her.

"Now, Vandelz. And knock it off, you two." Jason growls, Annabeth was kissing Percy's check, and then either whispering something in his ear, or kissing it.

"I better go, or we may have another burial soon." I reluctantly let go of her hand, and follow Jason out the door. I fall behind everyone, and find myself just watching Annabeth and Percy walk up the hill, and into the Big house. Thalia and Nico are there, much to my surprise. So if Mr D, and Chiron. Chiron looks slightly unformterble when Percy and Annabeth enter, noticing neither want to be here, and a rather pissed.

"Peter Johnson, Anniebelle Chester-." Mr D starts

"Don't start…" Percy says.

"Please…" Annabeth continues.

"I beg you…"

"I will get off Percy's back…"

"Get down on my hands and knees…

"And beg you to not." Annabeth finishes.

"Was that seriously nesersery?" Jason asks. I groan. He is getting really annoying. I can see why Percy wants to stab him.

"Yes, it was." Percy and Annabeth say together.

"Annabeth, please get off Percy's back."

"I can climb the stairs with Annabeth on my back."

"It's your personal safety…"

"What safety? We fell into fucking Tartarus. Climbing stairs are simple shit." Percy spits. Annabeth playfully slaps his forehead. She jumps off his back. Percy complains slightly, but Annabeth shakes her head slightly, and takes Percy's hand We climb the stairs, and Chiron turns around at us, and sighs slightly.

"I'm sure you're all wondering about why i have brought you here," Chiron begun, and we all nod. Well, duh. I think, picking a few metal pieces out of my pocket, and fiddling with them. I hope this is quick, because I want to go back to being with Calypso. "It's because I have a…a quest for you." Percy stands up almost instantly. I drop the pieces of metal I was holding.

"Are you seriously kidding me? I fucking refuse. Annabeth?" Percy pulls her up. I watch in ore as they march to the door, where Jason steps in front.

"Just hear him through." He asks, trying to reason. Crap, i resent the bravery in that guy.

"It's not dangerous, Percy. You won't get injured." Chiron speaks up.

"It's not me I'm worried about." He snaps. "Not even a freaking two months ago we fell into Tartarus, and we then tortured." He turns around to face us. He look murderus. "I had to watch Annabeth screaming in pain, and it haunts me to this day. If Annabeth gets hurt in this quest, I will personal throw you into Tartarus. Got that? I am not going to watch Annabeth being hurt, or being tramitised in anyway. I am so over it. I will not stand by and watch the person I love most in this whole freaking universe get injured." Percy was shaking uncontrolably, and more tears were spilling down his face.

"No one will get hurt. I promise." Chiron says.

"Swear."

"Percy-."

"Swear. Now." There is silence. "Chiron. Now…..now!"

"Percy!" Annabeth says, pulling him into the corner. We are all watching, waiting for what going to happen. Annnabeth whispers a few things to him and he calms down visable. Annabeth turns, leaning on Percy, and he wraps an arm around her.

"Percy?" Chiron asks, look up uncomfortably up at them.

"Hm?"

"I can not swear that non of you will not get hurt. Getting hurt is a part of life. Percy, do not glare at me like that. It is something you have to deal with. Good? Great." Chiron clap his hands together. "Right you are going to protect to wizards-."

"Hold it." Percy says, holding up his hand. I groan, hitting my head on the table. "Are you seriously kidding me? Wizards?"

"Percy, you've just defeated the giants, and the titains in the matter of 2 years, are you really in the place to question the existenes of some…people?" Annabeth says, there is a sound that is like Annabeth hitting his arm.

"Sure, continue."

"As I was saying, you nine are going to protect Harry Potter. At his school An evil wizard is at large, and he is the chosen one, therefore you must protect him."

"Hey, Annie," Percy says. I look up. His face has brightened the slightest bit. "What do you think i would have given to have us 9 protect me at…what age?"

"15."

"Ah, at the rip age of 15."

"Your life."

"You are correct, a clap to you." He claps twice, and they turn back to Chiron. I look over at Nico, who is staring at them like they are insane.

And I don't blame him.

"Ah, Chiron, the name of the school? And the evil wizard?" Thalia asks, elongating the 'e' in evil. After a long pause, he answers,

"Hogwarts." He says quietly, and winces as the room errupts in laughter. Thalia is the first to go. She falls off her chair, shaking. I'm next, I end up at Nico's feet. Nico's shaking feet. He is obviously finding this very amusing. I roll over in my laughter, seeing Percy and Annabeth smiling, and pointing at some of us in turn. They look happy. Well, happier then normal.

"They seriously named a school after defects on a pigs face?" Thalia yells, once the laughter died down a little. I had just managed to pull myself up again with the desk, but the laughter takes the better of me, and I fall again, crying with laughter.

"And what is the evil wizards name?" Percy asks, once everyone is sitting back in their chairs.

"Voldemort." He says, after a long pause (duh). Guess what happens?

Yep, laughter.

I snort with laughter, and fall off my chair yet again. "Moldyshorts?" I yell. There's a snort of laughter. And Thalia turns to Percy and Annabeth first. I turn next. Annabeth has her hand over her mouth. Trying not to laugh. Everyone slowly turns to face them. They is a moments silence, before the room is filled in more laughter. The room quiets down (after a good 10-20 minutes laughing).

"Now, in all seriousness, you have to go and protect Harry Potter. You will protecting him for three years. Or as at least one year, Mr Jackson, and Miss Chase." I look over at them. They do not look pleased. "You will get wands. Yes, they will work. But no stupidness with them. Hecate has blessed you all for the quest. We are driving you to the airport. Zeus has let you all fly in the air, do not worry, Percy, and Nico. At the airport, Frank and Hazel will meet you there. You are going to Grimualde place, where you will meet Harry, and his two best friends. Now, no one knows about this, apart from the Order. The two tallest red head twins are finding out when you arrive. But no one else, have I made myself clear, Leo? Good. They will take you to get everything. You will be placed back into your 15 year old selves….but the scars will not go, nor the memories. You leave tomorrow. You may go now."

The next day, no one wants to get up. Percy and Annabeth were up first, sitting at Thalia's tree at 6 in the morning. Once we all get there, three cars come, to take to the airport. Seeing Percy and Annabeth as 15 year olds was strange. For most of us, it is was only really a year back, for them it was three full years. The scars filling their fifteen year old faces where scary.


	3. Planes and Redheads

**Hello everyone! Thanks everyone for reading my fan fiction. I have been forgetting to put a disclaimer in here. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR PERCY JACKSON. Sadly. I do own this fan fiction though...**

**Thank you**

**Astalola**

**France.55678**

**Madness Shared**

**Retrobution**

**Shinny Star**

**TridentTattoo**

**Winterroyalty99**

**Crayonrose**

** 2001**

**noodlethenerd**

**wkjjfht825**

** for following my story cookies for all of you (::) (::) (::).**

**JASON POV:**

I can tell Piper's a little pissed at me. Not as much as Percy and Annabeth. Every now and then, either one of them will look over at me, glaring daggers. They are first to Thalia's tree, and are already chatting to Leo and Thalia when Piper and I are walking up the hill, hand in hand. Piper looks up at Annabeth and Percy, earning a glare from both of them. I squeezed her hand, bring her closer, and popping a kiss on her temple.

"Get a room, jackass!" Percy yells.

"He's stil pissed." I mutter. Piper looks up at me, smiling slightly. She's forgiven me. I smile back at her. She pulls the hand that i am holding over her shoulder. We make it up the hill, and I am about to sit down next to Percy, before he coughs loudly. I move.

"Annie, caught!" Annabeth glares for a second at Leo. He throws her a phone, which she catches easily, and pokes her tongue out of Percy, and waves it in his face.

"Its safe, right Leo?" Percy asks, grabbing Annabeth's hand, and moving it down so he can see Leo.

"Percy, I just showed you. It's safe. I stood outside out the boundary for an hour with this thing, talking to your aunt. It's safe. And catch, this one's yours. And I am not testing it." He throws Percy and blue cased iPhone, with his father's mark on the back.

"Thanks." He says as he catches it, flashing a quick glare at me. I huff, and return the glare.

"Alright. Everyone get in the cars. Quickly! You have to be there soon." We all jump up, and we (Piper and I) and forced into a car with Percabeth. They look very displeased. Annabeth pulls Piper into the back with them, forcing me into the front. I turn around to talk to Piper, but Annabeth has lashed onto her pretty quick, and sends me a sideways glare.

"Percy-." I start, but he glares at me, cutting me off.

"Listen up, Grace. I just wanted to spend a little time with Annabeth. You know, without the threat of bloody monsters coming to kill me."

"It's not my fault, Percy. I'm sorry, okay? I don't want to either. I am pretty pissed too."

"I-."

"Percy stop thinking that you are the person who's been through hell." I wince. I shouldn't have said that. Percy's face darkens more than it already is.

"Oh come on, Grace. Do tell me your exploited story of you making it through hell."

"Percy, I didn't-."

"Yes. You did. Just, stay out of this, okay? Bugger off."

"Percy, we didn't-."

"I will blow this car up, Piper. I will get Annabeth out, and blow it up before you can count to three."

"I was just saying…" Percy reaches across, grabbing Annabeth's shirt arm, and twisting it a little in his hand. He reaches back, laying it on the door behind him. "Percy. I'm sorry. Calm down."

"Pipper McLean, if you use charm speak, I will personally kill you slowly."

"Percy." Annabeth hits his arm hard. He winces, and catches her arm, kissing it. I see Piper smiling at them both. I can't remember the last time Piper smiled like that. Before the war...I turn back around, trying to clear my mind of the sudden flash back of when the giants had captured her, and where hurting her to get their way. She escaped, thank the gods, but she was never the same. Not like Percy and Annabeth, she just changed from her normal happy self, that would tease Annabeth and Percy about how they were always cuddling, and kissing. Joking, and telling Leo off. It changed slightly when Leo went missing. She was distressed, and would never talk to anyone. When he reappeared, she went back to being almost normal.

Almost.

I rub my eyes, the flashing stopping, and sit back, listening to Annabeth and Piper chatting.

"I miss this." Piper says. Annabeth sighs.

"It can never be though. Pipes, this is how we are now. You have to accept it." I cock my head to the side. She's right.

"I guess so." She pauses for a little. There's movement in the back. I take a second to glance back, Percy has pulled Annabeth onto his chest, and wrapping an arm around her neck. Percy kisses the top of her head, and then he rests his head against the door, closing his eyes. I turn around to the front.

"I wish this trip was over." I mutter in Latin. I close my eyes, listening to Piper and Annabeth talking, and falling into a doze.

******Evil Line Break******

"Jason." A voice sung in my ear. I opened one eye. Piper was leaning over, her hair falling down over one shoulder. I smiled at her. "We're almost here." She said.

"Are we?"

"Mhm." She smiles at me. I glanced over at the driver. He didn't seem so bothered at the 15 year old climbing over his car. I jump up, kissing her quickly.

"Percy and Annabeth-"

"Their sleeping." She jerked her head back, showing me the 'sleeping' Percy and Annabeth. "Or they were sleeping." Annabeth is leaning on Percy's chest, muttering something in fast ancient greek. Percy is slowly dragging his hand through her hair. He smiles, and kissing the top of her head. Muttering something about apples **(n/a. anyone who can guess on what this means, review, and you shall get cookies.) **

"We're here." Says the driver. Piper pulls behind, and I look back, seeing a rather sick looking Percy, and a worried Annabeth, who was gripping Percy's hand so tightly, her knuckles where white.

"I know I'm gorgeous, but stop staring, Grace." Percy hissed. Annabeth's face brightens a little, showing she found Percy's comment amusing.

"Oh come on. You guys are so cute." Piper says. Annabeth smiles slightly.

"How is it that you are the second most tom-boyey girl in camp, and the second Percy and I are together, you turn into a fingerling Aphrodite camper?" Annabeth raises an eyebrow, earning a surprised snort of laughter from Percy. I roll my eyes at them, turning to exit the taxi.

Piper is next out, followed by Annabeth and Percy, who's eyes flew everywhere, searching for danger.

"Your both fine." Thalia says, slinging an arm over Percy's shoulders. He rolled his eyes, but looked completely fine with Thalia hanging off him.

"Dam planes." Percy mutters. A small smile tugs at his lips, and Thalia bursts out laughing.

"Dam airports." She chocks out, earning a rare chuckle from Percy. Their laughter settles down, and Thalia added, "Those were the days." Percy nods sadly. His face darks, and Annabeth's looks panicked for a second, but she quickly steps foreword, hugging him.

"It wasn't your fault, Kelp Head."

"Whatever, Sparky." Percy pulls Annabeth away, but she leaves an arm around his waist, and he leaves one around her shoulders. He brings her in, kissing the top of her head. I look down at Piper, and try to kiss her, but she dodges, and grabs my hand.  
>With that, we enter the airport.<p>

**ANNABETH POV:**

I rested my head on Percy's shoulder. I close my eyes, and he lifts his hand up, stroking my hair slowly. I start to fall asleep, and Percy's hand stops stroking my hair, his hand still entangled in my hair, but it was resting on my shoulder. I turned my head, and nuzzled my nose into his shirt. My body starts to feel really heavy, and I fall asleep.

"Jason." I watched as Piper leant foreword, carefully pulling her hair over her shoulder.

"Hey, beautiful." Percy whispers in ancient greek. I smile softly. Now, only Percy can make me smile. And on the occasion, it's others.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." I whisper back.

"How are you?"

"Very tired, and very pissed off."

"Huh."

"Shut up." I say. He smiles, tilting his head so he can kiss the top of mine.

"Well, I was going to give you an apple but..." His voice trails off. I smile.

"Give me on later."

"After the quest?"

"Yeah."

"We're here." the driver says, stopping the car.

Dread fills me, and I feel like I am going to be sick all over the car. I clench Percy's hand tightly, and Percy's jaw tightens. I look up. He looks sick to.

"I know I'm gorgeous, but stop staring, Grace." Percy hisses. The dread is relived for a few seconds, but it hurriedly comes back.

"Oh come on. You guys are so cute." Piper says. Annabeth smiles slightly.

"How is it that you are the second most tom-boyey girl in camp, and the second Percy and I are together, you turn into a fingerling Aphrodite camper?" I say, raising an eyebrow. Percy snorts.

Jason then exits the car.

"Argh, I'm sick of him." Percy mutters in my ear. I nod, and then drag myself across the car in an attempt to exit, but Percy pulls me back, kissing me.

"Per-cccy." I huff. He smiles, and lets me go. I jump out of the car, dragging my eyes around the airport, Percy jumping out and doing the same.

"Your both fine." Thalia says, slinging an arm over Percy's shoulders. I smirk, imaging what Artemis would say. Percy rolled his eyes, but looked completely fine with Thalia hanging off him.

"Dam planes." Percy mutters. A small smile tugs at his lips, and Thalia bursts out laughing. I wasn't there with them, but I completely get the joke.

"Dam airports." She chocks out, earning a rare chuckle from Percy. Their laughter settles down, and Thalia added, "Those were the days." Percy nods sadly. Percy's face darkens.

Shit.

Wait no. I know what he's thinking off. I step foreword, hugging him tightly. He kiss my head.

"It wasn't your fault, Kelp Head."

"Whatever, Sparky." Percy pulls me away, but I move an arm from around his neck, to around his waist, and he moves an arm to be over my shoulders. He turns his arm, bring me closer for a few seconds, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you, Wise Girl." He mutters into my hair. I smile. I point to everyone, they have started to move into the airport, and we slowly start to follow.

******Evil Line Break******

"And we have three hours to kill. Truth or Dare, anyone?" Leo says, flopping down on a chair. Percy sits down on the floor, and I follow in his lead, sitting cross legged next to him. Percy links his hand with mine. Jason pulls Piper onto his lap. Of which Piper doesn't look to happy, but then shrugs, and leans back into him. Thalia flops down next to us, and jokingly picks up Percy's hand. He pulls a face, but is smiling. Thalia then lifts his hand up high, and drops it, and then whips her hand on jeans, pretending to be sick. I giggle a little bit. Nico sits down next to me.

"You didn't have to thank me for Dawsen and Bob." He mutters. I frown. Percy seems to notice, and he leans over.

"We damn well had to." Percy says. Nico smiles slightly at us.

"Bob tried to kill me at first. Dawsen stopped him." Nico says. I half smile at him, thinking of the thought of a murderous Bob. Percy smiles too.

"Guys!" It's Hazel. She jogs over to us, and plants herself down next to Leo. Frank sits down next to her, and takes her hand.

"We're playing truth or dare. You in?" Leo says. They both nod.

"Righteo. I'll go first. Percy?"

"Hm?" Percy tilts his head up a little.

"Truth or Dare?" Percy glances over at me. I shrug.

"I'll go truth."

"Woose." Leo mutters. He places his forefinger on his chin, pretending he's thinking hard. Then, he clicks his fingers, letting a devilish smile creep across his face.

"Have you and Annabeth..." He claps his hands together. Percy groans, and leans his head on my shoulder. I untangle my hand from his, and jokingly pat his head.

"Well?" Leo says. Percy grabs my hand again. I smile inwardly.

"That, sir," Percy says, pointing at Leo. "Is for me to know, and you to find out."

"Oh gods, don't even try to find out." I mutter. Percy smirks. "I'm bored. I'm going to take a nap."

"Sleep on the plane."

"Are really going to deprive me of sleep, Perseus?"

"Yes. Just sleep on the ride to Britain." he says. I let out a groan. He smirks at me. "My turn. Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to not sleep until the flight."

"I hate you."

"It's a dare. You have to." I let out a sigh, and turn to Piper.

"Truth or dare."

"Truth."

Percy turned, and murmured an idea in my ear. I nod at him.

"When was the last time Jason zapped you." I say. Percy smiles a little. They aren't true smiles. As everyone seems to think. We smile at each other, to reassure each other about the nightmares going on around us. We will smile at jokes from other people. And its not the loop sided smile I used to love so much.

"Last night." Piper says shortly. The group erupts in laughter around us.

"Oh gods, I love you two." Nico says, holding his stomach. I look over at Percy triumphantly. Nico found it amusing.

"I font-oh gods." Piper hits her head, sending the group into more laughter. I force a a smile, trying to show I'm happy, when in fact my mind if flooded with memories of Tartarus. Percy seems to notice, and the group dies down.

I squeeze my eyes shut tightly, and ball my fists.

**(A/N**** anything it italics is a dream/flashback)**

_Percy screams in pain. The giants have a long rod, of which they are pressing against his skin. The rod burns his skin, turning it raw. The pot of water is coming to close for comfort, and with Percy like this, there is no chance of survival. The two giants __each grab my arms, and Percy's arms, pulling them apart. I scream, tears pouring out of my eyes._

_"Annabeth!" Percy shouts. They have stopped hurting him._

_For now, at least._

_They have the same metal rod. I scream, and try to move out of the way._

_"Annie. It's okay. It's gone." The metal is against my skin, the burning feels like lava is being pressed against my skin. I break down in sobs, and the line breaks, letting me fall into the water. _

_ I am under until just before I faint. _

_I am pulled back up, seeing a Percy screaming. In pain and terror._

"Annie. Hey." My eyes flicker open. People have stopped, watching me with worry.

"Miss, are you okay."

"Bad childhood. She was abused." Percy says, in an attempt to get people to go away. I nod, and turn into his chest. We stay like this for a second.

"It was us being tortured again." Percy nods.

"Do you want to keep playing." I nod.

"Who's turn was it?" I ask. Piper raises her hand, turning to Thalia.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, and give me a good one."

"Kiss Percy."

"Thats not aloud."

"Fine. Walk into the mens bathroom." Piper says. Thalia nods, and gets up, and walks (with her head high) into the mens bathroom. She stays there for a bit, and then comes back, head still high in the air.

**PERCY POV:**

We continue playing the game for another two hours. We board the plane. I feel terrified. Hazel, Nico, and Thalia seem to be sharing my discomfort. Annabeth looks positively happy.

Wait, thats because she can sleep now.

Nah, not yet.

We find out sets, and she grips my hand as we take off. I force her into watching a movie. She compromises by picking the movie.

We end up watching The Fault in Our Stars. Which is pretty much a new version of a depressing love story. The main character is a smart, pretty girl by the name of Hazel. She meets a boy called Augustus, who is while smart, slightly neive, but overly treats the girl well. They girl (Hazel) has cancer, and the boy later in the movie, gets it.

Again, according to Annabeth.

Well, the boy, Augustus, dies (of which Annabeth started to cry, so I held her), and the girl, goes on living.

It was boring, but it was the only way to get Annabeth to stay up. **(a/n THIS IS NOT MY OPINION OF TFIOS! I ASKED SOME OF MY FRIENDS, WHO ARE BOYS, WHAT THEIR OPINIONS ARE OF TFIOS). **After, Annabeth begs me to let her sleep. I groan, but lift up the armrest, and Thalia allows her to rest her feet on her. Annabeth places her head on my lap, and I drag my hands through her hair until she, and I, fall asleep.

I wake when the plane lands, and get a sleepy Annabeth up. She glares at me, but exits the plane. She is to tired to complain about how the hell we are going to find the Weasley's.

"How are we going to find these guys? The writing won't be in Latin or Greek." Hazel mutters.

"Relax." Nico says. "The guy has flaming red hair. I'm sure he's easy to spot."

"Because red hair is so uncommon." Thalia says, rolling her eyes. Nico opens his mouth to retort, but I point at a sign.

"Look. There's a guy holding up a sign with nine names on it, and he has red hair. Coincidence? I think not." Nico flashes a glare at me, but I shrug it off.

The sign read:

Cepry Kosncaj

Baenanth Achshe

Ialtha Recga

Nasjo Cerag

Ipeipr EnMancL

Elo Alzev

Knfar Hngaz

Coni Id Olegang

Zelah Queslavue

Yep. It's official. Nico is now Coni.

Stupid deslexia.

After just getting out of Zeus's domain, I felt pretty shit. Also, Annabeth having a short, yet painful flashback earlier did not help. And, walking up to complete stranger, not knowing if they would be help brung back painful memories of Tartarus, and not knowing if Annabeth and myself would make it out.

The red haired man is smiling at us, and looks all too pleased to be collecting us.

This, sets off all my 'this-man-is-not-a-man-but-a-monster-who-saw-you-in-Tartarus-and-wants-to-kill-you' bells. Annabeth seems to notice, and grabs my hand, squeezing it.

We all walk towards the man.

"Who's the eldest two? Dumbledore..." he pauses, then shacks his head. "Which two are Percy and Annabeth?"

**I'm going to end this chapter here because you guys are DEMANDING it now **(just kidding, I love you guys)**. I will (hopefully) post the next chapter soon. I should be good by this time next week. This is the end two weeks of school, and I am _super_ busy. I know it's a stupid excuse. But I wrote a big chapter to make it up! Sorry for the wait.**

**(I know I didn't put up all the names of my followers, I made the list at the start of writing this chapter, so it doesn't have everyone who has followed in the recent days. I will add your names in the next update. Thank you for following though!)**

**~Astrid (DiD11)**


	4. The Order of The Phoenix

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Hello everyone, here is the chapter as promised. Thank-you to everyone who reviewed with what needs to be changed.**

**Quite message to AngelicDarkness, as I can not private message you saying thanks. You will like this chapter then. No flashbacks. Promise. And it won't be _agrhrhsvhh flashbacks *dramatic music* _every chapter. Thanks for reviewing, and reading. **

**Thank-you to everyone who is following this story, there are so many people now, my mind has kinda been blown...**

**ANNABETH POV:**

"These two." Jason steps back, pushing Percy and I foreword. I protest slightly. This man is setting off all my monster alarms, and he seems to be doing similar to Percy.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, and this is Percy Jackson." I say, unsure, and clenching my fists tightly, digging my nails into the palm of my hand. Percy's hand is clenched tightly on his pen, grabs my hand, holding it tightly, after slowly prying my fists away.

"I'm Arthur Weasley." He holds out his hand, but neither of us take it. "Right. Chiron..." He muttered something about Chiron, "Umm, Chiron has asked to not be thrown into Tartarus, and that he would like it if you didn't do the same to myself, and my family. I'm sorry about a few months ago."

I nod, noticing Percy squeezing my hand a little tighter.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just..." His voice trails off, it shaking a little. I grab his other hand, but it remains clenched over his pen.

"Percy. It's okay." I trail my finger down to just where the trident tattoo was on the upper, inside of his arm. He snaps out of the flashback. He lifts a hand up, stroking the owl that is hidden behind my ear. The gods gave them both to us, in hope that it would settle the nightmares a little. While, on occasion it does help, we only have each other to snap us out.

The only way it works, that's if (if!) it is the very start to the flashback, and the other person touches the tattoo.

Though, it barely does.

"And that's Thalia." Jason says, holding out his hand to show Thalia.

"Just Thalia." She adds, noticing Mr Weasley opening his mouth. He looks slightly taken back.

"Shall we go?" He doesn't wait for an answer, but turns, and leaves. I let out a slight sigh, a feeling of depression setting upon me.

I am so feed up with everything. I am so tired, and sick that everyone seems to think I am so useless, and broken.

"Come on. Let's go." Percy says, noticing my face, and slumped shoulders. He pulls my hand, and taking me outside, and pulling us to the front of the group. I sigh, muttering that I am too tired to run, but he ignores me.

"Can Annie and I sit in first." Percy asks, tapping Jason's shoulder. Jason is about to refuse, before Piper just grabs his hand, and pulls him away. I allow Percy to go in first (not because I'm feeling nice, but because I would like to sleep on his shoulder, and it would be more comfortable for him). I pull lay myself on his chest, letting his wrap his arms around me. I close my eyes, letting the slow drum of moving the car, and Percy dragging his hand through my hair, lull me to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Annie, we're here." Percy whispers in my ear. I open one eye.<p>

"I don't wanna get up."

"Come on, the spiders will come to get you." He half sings. I smirk, and shake my head, pretending to fall asleep again. Percy groans, and pushes me off him, onto the floor below. I pull myself out of the car, Percy helping half of the way.

"We look so idiotic." Percy says. I manage a nod.

"Oh gods, we..." I crack up laughing. I am half out the door, before Percy falls down, laughing so hard I can feel the car shake. "Perseus Jackson, stop laughing and help me!" I blurt out. Percy makes a sound that is similar to that of a deflating frog, before he continues to pull me out of the car. Once I am free, I fall into a heap, laughing so hard it hurts to breathe. Everyone stands around us, only Thalia and Nico laughing, and them sharing small words about our stupidity.

Once we finish laughing, we get up, and walk over to Mr Weasley. He keeps looking around worried about something.

"Mr Weasley-" Piper starts.

"Hush, child. We need to get inside." The sound of his voice fills me with worry once more.

So much for the laughing fit.

My thoughts are filled with the thoughts of Tartarus, but I clench my fists tightly. Percy notices, but I wave him off.

"Remember this, then destroy it." Mr Weasley said, handing me the note. I glance at it, noticing its in ancient greek. I mutter a thank-you, then hand it over to Percy. Who visibly sighs with relief. He passes it on the line, ending in Leo burning it. Mr Weasley looks so surprised at this, he almost falls over.

"How can you-" He cuts himself off, shaking his head, and knocking the large stick the appear in his hand three times on the ground. The walls begin to move away, relieving the missing number 12. Mr Weasley pushes through first, Piper and Jason shortly after. I pull Percy back, forcing him to stay back. We step into the dark hallway, eyes searching for danger.

**HERMIONE POV:**

The nine people who entered where our age, 15. They all looked pretty unhappy to be here. Well, they looked okay, it was the black haired boy with a belt, and who was fiddling with something that didn't look so happy, though, he was smiling, like everyone else, at some joke they that had been made before entering. All but two. The two at the back caught my eye. While the two looked 15, their eyes told a different story. They looked older, more broken and rather pissed. The boy, look so much like Harry, it was scary. That reminds me, the order says Harry should be coming soon. I feel really bad, Ron and I weren't aloud to write any letters. He's going to flip. Anyways, the guy next to him had blonde hair, that was pulled up behind her, and she had a long scar running down her face. She held herself with pride, not really caring about the scar the cover a side of her face.

Wait, no. The more I looked at the boy, the less her resembles Harry. His eyes are a sea green colour, and he has way more scars. And their eyes, the boys and the girls, looked fearful, and stern. The girl was scanning the room, and the boy was doing the same, while everyone else was just talking between themselves.

"Ah, your here!" It was Sirius. I shrunk back, hoping no one would see me, but the two at the back was staring right at me. The girl pulled the guy closer, and murmured something in his ear, and pointed at me. He cocked his head on the side, then shrugged, whispering something back. The girl looked at me for a few more seconds, before shrugging as well, and taking her eyes off, turning them on Sirius.

"Who's your…...leader?" It was Molly. The two at the back are grabbed, and forced forward, much to their displeasure, and glares. Scary glares.

"Percy Jackson."

"Annabeth Chase."

"Pleasure." Sirius says, holding out his hand.

"All mine." They say together, not looking to please to be shaking hands with someone new. The boy takes Sirius's hand, but the girl just smiles.

"Well, lets call a house meeting for you nine." Sirius walks forward a few steps. "Hermione, be a dear and go get everyone." I roll my eyes, but get up, racing up the stairs, and barging into the boy's room.

"The american exchange students are here. House meeting."

"And do you know that day it is..?" Fred, no George, no…one of them, asks.

"No, what?"

"We are becoming part of the Order."

"Joy." I groan. Fred, I think, smiles at me, stepping forward and grabbing my arm, appareting us down. "FRED!" I scream.

"Sorry." He smiles at me. George is next down, with Ron and Ginny powering down the stairs. the nine new people are already sitting down, Percy and Annabeth sat near Lupin and Sirius, talking in hushed voices about something. Annabeth and Percy's eyes keep falling off Lupin and Sirus, glancing around the room hurriedly. Lupin mutters something, of which I can catch the word 'safe'. They smile kindly, but shake their heads, Percy muttering something else. Annabeth's eyes travel once more around the room, catching the sight of us, and mutters once more. Lupin nods, and turns to all of us as we sit.

"Everyone, meet our American exchange students." Lupin says. So theres Percy and Annabeth, the boy who was playing with some kinda of metal, a tall blonde haired boy who everyone keeps calling superman, and really pretty girl with chopped hair, a girl with brown hair, and golden eyes, a tall, muscled asian boy and a goth boy sitting in the corner, talking to a girl who was goth, and her hair was cut real short, she was wearing silver coat, and looked pretty unhappy.

"We will let them introduce themselves." He holds his hand out to Percy and Annabeth, who sigh, and stand.

"I'm Percy Jackson. Such a pleasure to be here is this safe country." His voice is laced with sarcasm. The punk girl at the end laughs loudly and so does the superman guy.

"I'm Annabeth….Chase."

"Why the pause?" Percy asks. She hits his arm.

"I don't really want people to know my name. Do you not…" she pauses then slips into another language. Percy nods, slinging an arm around her, and kiss her temple.

Seriously? Their 15! Argh.

"I'm Leo Vandlaz." Says the boy who had been fiddling with metal before, and now had his hands layed on the table, glaring at the Asian boy. The next up was superman guy, who's name is Jason Grace. He looks the most pleased about being here.

"Piper McLean." Says the pretty girl with chopped hair. I notice the boys eyes are glued to her, much to the blonde superman's disappointment.

"Hazel Levausate." Golden eye girl. Her hair is really similar to mine, but more controlled.

"Frank." Muscled asian boy.

"Nico Di'angleo." The goth boy.

"And I'm Thalia. Just, Thalia."

"Now it's your turn." Percy points at me. "You first. You were watching us on the stairs. Oh, don't look at me like that, shadow's can't hide everyone. Your name, please." I am stiff for a few seconds, before answering,

"Hermione Granger. Muggle born and proud." I don't know why I said the last part. I'm getting a bad feel about these guys.

"Lovely." Percy muttered. Ron gives me a strange look, and stands up.

"Ronald Weasley."

"Fred Weasley."

"And George Weasley."

"Ginny Weasley."

"Molly Weasley."

"Arthur Weasley, as you know." I catch Annabeth mutter something, I glare over at her, hoping to get her to shut up, but I only earn a glare from both Percy and Annabeth. a seriously scary glare from both of them. I glance down, and look back up at them, they continue to mutter.

"Question." Percy says, looking at me directly. "Why would you not be proud to be muggle born?"

"It's counted as bad." Fred puts in.

"Ahh. I see. But then, thats all the more reason." He continues. "Why does it matter that everyone thinks that it's bad?" I open my mouth to reply. But then close it shaking my head.

"No idea."

"I mean, it really shouldn't affect you. If thats how you are born, it's how it stays. You can't change it." I shrug. He has a point. He is also really smart. Maybe he's a Ravenclaw.

"I don't know. But, you have a point." I say, trailing off. He nods, as does the girl.

"And last but not least…" Molly says, showing her hands to Sirius.

"And you have already meet me, Sirius Black. And I'm not guilty."

"Never doubted you, buddy." Leo speaks up. I cock my head at him. Most people jump and scream at the name, or sight of Sirius.

"After dinner, I want you nine to stay."

"Dad?"

"And you two." Arthur says, pointing at the twins.

"But dad!" Ron groans.

"Your too young."

"Their 15!"

"Wouldn't count on it." The Nico boy mutters. I shake my head. Must have misheard.

Dinner is slow, and very awkward. I am forced down next to Lupin, with Ron on my other side. Annabeth is directly in front of me. Ron is being a stubborn prick, and eating his dinner moping because we aren't joining the order, and the nine exchange students are.

"Perce, pass the salt, will ya?" It's the Jason boy. Percy grumbles, but throws the salt in the air, over towards him.

"That could of hit someone!" I snap. Percy snorts.

"It's fine, don't get your wand in a knot." He retorts. The Thalia girl laughs loudly up the end of the table, causing Percy and Annabeth to give her weird stares. She shakes it off, and goes on having an animated conversation with Tonks, Nico, Fred and George.

"So, where'd you go to school before this?" I ask, hoping to get some conversation out of the almost dead Percy and Annabeth.

"I went to Salem's for two years with Thalia, of which we started when we were 10. Then we moved to Ludus Autem Magia, which is located in Australia. It was only for about a term or so. Then we moved to Uagadou School of Magic for the rest of that year, then we moved back to America and started at Vedworths, Academy Of Witchcraft and Wizardy, where we meet these guys." Annabeth jerks her thumb at Percy, and the points to each person in turn.

"So, you'll be in your sixth year at Hogwarts?" I question. Annabeth waves her hand, signaling no.

"Fifth. It's confusing with how much we've moved. I'm still only 15, and Dumbledore said that I would be in fifth."

"He sent you a letter? I thought that was only for younger people?"

"Nupe. Vedworths isn't the greatest school. In fact, it's quite bad. So, after talking with the head, she agreed to move us to Hogwarts. On Dumbledores consent of course. He agreed quickly, and here we are."

"Quite a story." Lupin adds. "Your knowledge must be very scattered."

"Oh no. Being from different schools helps. I learnt harder curses, spells and charms at Salems, before I moved to Ludus, which is very theoretical, and very practical. So that helped, because I was behind from starting so late. Uagdou was more divination, which, we should have guessed seeing as they sent us dream letters. And I don't even want to talk about Vedworths."

"It was pretty bad. I admit. I am fairly behind." Percy stepped in.

"I've helped you a ton."

"I know. But I forgot. Hello, have you forgotten my ADHD and dyslexia?"

"I have both, Perce."

"I know, Annie."

"Can you not? I mean, Leo know thinks he can call me Annie."

"Can I?"

"Yes, you can Percy. Just not anyone else. It's annoying."

"Guys?" I say. They stop talking, small smiles on their faces.

"Sorry. Forgot." Annabeth says. I raise an eyebrow. She's a strange one.

"Hermione, Ron, Ginny. Time to go upstairs."

"What? No!"

"Ron, shut it." He glares at me. "Just get up."

"Hermione-" I force him up, and collect Ginny, leaving the room. Ron protests. I lead them up into the twins room, grabbing the extenable ears.

"Oh yeah..." Ron says, trailing off. I hit his arm, and mutter for him to be quite. We dropped the ears down, and huddle around to listen.

"This isn't humane. For people of such a young age to be in not only a second, but a third war. Arthur, we can't send into a war."

"Ma'am, nothing about this is humane. We are all old enough to make our own decisions. We have had a huge trip, that was unsettling for some of us-" one of the girls, I think, snorted. "Thalia, you were fine. I was talking about Hazel, Nico and I."

"Excuse me."

"Go on, Percy." One of the girls, I think it was Annabeth, cut in.

"Right. The trip was unsettling, and we would love to know where we are staying."

"R-right." Molly says. "The girls are in with Ginny and Hermione. And you boys are in with either Ron or the twins."

"About the-" It was the same voice as before.

"We don't have that room ready yet. Just for tonight?" There is silence.

"We should be fine." Percy says. There's a shuffle of chairs, and the door opens.

"Bloody hell, the ear." Ron muttered. I yank it up wards, grabbing the second part, and following the paniced Ron back into the twins room.

"Hermione! Ron! Can you come show where your rooms are." Molly yelled. I followed Ron down the stairs, finding the nine standing at the bottom. Percy and Annabeth hugging in the corner.

"This way to my room." I call out. Annabeth lifts her head, and places it on Percy's chest.

"Owl." I hear Percy mutter to her. She smiles, and nods. I turn, and begin to walk up the stairs. She hurriedly follows, falling into a step next to me.

"Whens Harry arriving?"

"How do you know about him?" I spit out. She smiles.

"Just wondering."

"Soon. That's all I know."

"Right." She turns her wrist, rubbing two fingers over a tattoo.

But it's silver. I lead them into the room, where Ginny is 'sleeping'. They get into the beds arranged for them, Thalia forcing Piper up, so she can be next to Annabeth. Annabeth looks terriffed.

"There's no monsters in here." I say, just loud enough to Ginny to hear, who is directly next to me. But Annabeth must have really sharp ears, because her and Thalia smile.

"No talking. I'm tired. Looking at you, Piper. No bloody talking, or I will stab you." Thalia says. Piper holds up her hands in surrender. Before they all just lie down.

How can they talk about killing someone so easily? How can they just brush over the subject of stabbing another person? I shake head, and settle into bed myself.

**That's all for this week. Probably not my best chapter. Erm, thanks for reading. Next chapter should be up fairly soon. And hey, can you check out my friends story "Helena May Granger." It's another Harry Potter fan fiction. It's her first one, so be nice. Our style of writing is fairly similar, so all of you who like this, you may like hers. Thanks!**

**~Astrid**


	5. A New Discovery

**A NEW BOY**

**DISCLAIMER: Oh my gods, you guys are the best! Two pages of reviews, I'm dying! Over 2,000 views? THANK-YOU! You guys are honestly amazing! To MacaronsLaduree, I'm not sure if your review was a complement or critizem. But thank-you anyway.**

**Also, it would make my friends day if you checked out her story, Helena May Granger. Her style of writing is similar to mine, so you may like it. It's her first fanfiction, and it's a Harry Potter one (obviously, she's a huge Potterhead). Quick description of her story,**

**"Helena Ganger lives a normal life with her sister, Hermione Ganger. They go to school, ace all the tests, and still she manages to take down the school bully, who is at least twice her size. Then one day (the 25th of July to be exact) she, & Hermione get letters, enrolling them into a wizarding school. But will the thought of leaving the muggle world keep her from her destiny?****"**

**She updates fairly (from now on, I hope) often please please please check her out. Thank you so much for reading.**

**HAZEL POV:**

I rested my head on Frank's shoulder, my brother sat in the set next to us. He was watching Annabeth and Percy, who were each reading a book (in ancient greek), Annabeth's had on Percy's shoulder.

"What are you reading?" The voice comes from none other than Hermione Granger. Annabeth tilts her head up.

"Me? Oh, Lord of The Rings." Annabeth pauses. "My first language is Greek, so my mother bought some books translated into Greek for me to read while we're away."

"And you?"

"Me?" Percy says, flashing a quick smile at Annabeth, who sighes. Percy smirks cocking his head upwards. "Ahh, yes. I'm reading the Giver. My parents are Greek. Also, dyslexia isn't as bad with Greek."

"Your talkative today." I say, earning a flash of a smile from Percy.

"Oh hey, one of my cousins told me about that book. Mine if I burrow it?" Hermione says, eyeing the book with glee.

"It's in Greek." Percy tone is laced with boredom, and with a single finger, and flips a page back and forth. Hermione reddens, obviously embarrassed she forgot something he said only moments before.

"What about you two? Not readers?"

"I am," Frank says. "I have an english copy."

"Hazel?"

"She's Latin. And she doesn't read the new stuff."

"She's big on everything written before the 40's." Percy says, flashing a smile. I roll my eyes, and poke my tongue out at him.

"You guys are strange."

"And it took you that long to notice. Honestly, it's been a day." Frank laughs. I snort, which earns a weird look

"Almost 24 hours since we saw you on the stair case." Percy mutters. Hermione looks suddenly uncomfortable.

"Hermione, do you know when the other boy, what's his name again, Annie?" Percy turns to Annabeth, who closes her book, and bits her lip, thinking.

"Harry, I think." She says after a moment or two.

"Yes, it was. When's Harry coming? I would like to know how long I could have stay at camp."

"No idea. And what camp?" Hermione asks, dronning off a little. I look up Frank worriedly.

"Summer camp. Been going since I was 12."

"Oh okay." Hermione says, nodding slightly. She stays in the room for a second more, before walking out, muttering something about crazy Americans.

"Percy you idiot!" Annabeth hisses, slapping her book down on his head. He deflects it with ease, grabbing the book, and making a move to Annabeth, who jumps up, and sprints down the hall, Percy tailing her.

"Well, that was interesting." Frank whispers into my hair. I nod, turning so I am resting my head on his lap. He smiles down at me. "I wish we got a little bit of a break. Not even a month. I swear to god. It's insane." He twirls his fore finger around his ear. Must be some new.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." I reason, pocking him in the ribs. He laughs, grabbing my hand.

"Shit." The curse comes from Nico. I sit up, and he has become super stiff, and his eyes are firery with a battle.

"Nico. Nico! Oh gods, Nico can you hear me?" I say, getting louder and louder with each word. "Neeks? Nico?"

"PERCY, ANNABETH, IT'S HAPPENING TO NICO!" The shout comes from Frank. I jump off the couch, and grab my brothers hand. Frank sprints out of the room, screaming for Percy or Annabeth.

"Neeks! Hey, listen. It's okay. Your safe, remember? Nico! Nico! Listen to me, damn you!" I scream, squeezing his hand tightly. "Nico? Your okay. Everything's okay." He doesn't respond. "Ow, ow ow. Neeks, your hurting me." His hands a clenched, one squeezing my hand too tightly. I feel a bone break. I kick the floor, trying to move the pain focus to somewhere else. Nico's eyes are filled with panic, and are flying around the room. But he's not here. He's there. But there in Tartarus. He kicks something, managing to catch me in the ribs.

Right where I broke them in the battle with Gaia. I wince, stiffling a scream.

"PERCY! ANNABETH! HELP!" Frank screams. I do not get how those two can not hear him scream.

Oh wait.

"What the hell, Zhang? What do you want?" Annabeth's voice is risen just enough for me to catch.

"GUYS! IT'S HAPPENING TO NICO!" I scream. I hear foot steps firing down the hall. Annabeth and Percy are at the door in record time, Frank arriving shortly after. Percy's face is red, and he is forced to sit down. Giving me the thought that he was still chasing Annabeth. Annabeth looks slightly stronger, and rushes over, sitting on the arm of the chair, grabbing one of Nico's shoulders.

"Hey, Nico. It's Annabeth. Remember me? We found you guys in a school. I fell. Do you remember? You were really mad at us for a year. Do you remember?" He lashes out, ripping his hand from mine, and wrapping them around Annabeth's neck. She manages a short scream, before her wind pipe is shut off.

"Nico!" I scream, grabbing my brother's shoulders, and pulling back, trying to get him off my friend. Frank steps in, grabbing his shoulders as well, pulling back. I try to step in front of Nico, so Percy doesn't flip.

But he does.

He notices Annabeth struggling to breath, and loses his shit. He rips me away from my brother, and pulls Nico off Annabeth in one movement, throwing him against the chair, and pulling out his pen.

"No!" The rapsy yell was Annabeth. She grabs him arm, pull the pen from his grasp. "Nightmare." She taps her head. Percy looks worried for a second, before realising she was talking about Nico.

"Where the hell is Jason in the mess? For gods sake, GRACE!" He shouts. I step forward, trying to calm my brother, who was having a full blown panic attack. I grab both his arms, but Annabeth shakes her head. She steps up, carefully grabbing one of his hands, rubbing circles on his hand. Percy stands behind Annabeth, grabbing Nicos shoulder, squeezing it.

"Nico." They say at the time. They laugh.

"Neeks." I say, stepping foreword, grabbing his hand with my non-broken one. I hold it tightly, hoping he'll wake up soon, and not have one of the long flashbacks Percy and Annabeth have.

It's been an hour, Jason nor Piper have showed up. Thalia appeared after a bit, fumming that someone had yelled out for 'Grace', of which Percy snapped that he yelled for Jason. Thalia started to help.

"I'm hungry." Annabeth mutters. Percy says she can go to get food, but she mutters something about being obliged to stay. That's when Hermione and Ron enter.

"Bloody hell, what's wrong with him? He having a seizure or something?" Ron says. Hermione's eyes widen.

"Ron, you can't just ask someone if they're having a seizure **(A.N Yes, I went there) **!" She sounds so bored. But Annabeth seems to find her comment super funny, as she giggles, she mutters something along the lines of Mean Girls, when I remember the movie her and Piper chained me down, and forced me to watch. I smile."Ignore him. Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine."

"But-."

"He'll be fine."

"He obviously-."

"Hermione, he will be fine. Just calm down, and leave us to help him." Percy growls. Annabeth grabs his hand. I send a 'sorry' look at Hermione. Who ignores it, and glares at Percy, turning her nose, and stalking away.

"Gee. You sure? He doesn't look to well."

"Mate, just let us help him." Frank says, sounding a whole lot nicer than Percy did. Ron gives Nico one last glance, before shrugging, and leaving.

"I'm getting something eat. You guys can handle him?" Annabeth rubs her legs, before standing up.

"Think so." I say, hoping I sound confident.

"Nothing to sudden. Just be slow. Percy, you coming?" She turns. He shrugs, standing up, and following her out.

Another hour later, Thalia has left to go find Jason and Piper and scream at them, and Frank has fallen asleep on the couch. Percy and Annabeth have returned, they decided to go back to reading. I glance up at them. Percy was whispering to Annabeth. She had closed her book, but she still had her finger on the page she had finished on. Percy's book was still open, and his eyes where flying down the page.

He's reading to her. That's so sweet.

I feel pain in my hand. Nico again.

"Nico. Nico." I say, feeling like I was close to tears. My whole body was shaking. I can barely imagine what Nico was going through.

"Hazel." He gasped.

"Neeks? Oh gods, you never told me!"

"It wasn't important…..at the time."

"Nico, it is important." I glance over at Percy and Annabeth, hoping they'd take my back, but Annabeth was in the middle of being pushed off the couch by Percy. She was smiling like crazy.

"Hazel, I don't want to worry you." He grabs my hurt hand, making me flinch. He drops my hand. "Did I hurt you?"

"No. Well yes, but…no." I trail off, looking down. Theres a loud bang, and a groan the signifies Annabeth being pushed off the couch.

"Nico, you should have told us." It's Percy who spoke this time. He glances at Nico, but then goes to help Annabeth get back on the couch. Nico sighs, and shakes his head.

"You wouldn't have understood." Nico mutters. Percy scoffs.

"Oh sure." Annabeth comments, pulling herself away from Percy, and sitting at Nicos feet. Nico looks down at her.

"Sorry. I guess-I meant..." He fades off. Percy waves his hand in the air, almost dismissing what Nico was saying.

"Perce, what's the time?"

"Dinner."

"Yum." The stand, and leave, joining the two red-headed twins, of which Percy and Annabeth seem to have made friends with.

"It has to be hard for them." Nico says.

"You go through flashbacks too."

"That's not what I meant." He whispers, standing up, and leaving as Ron comes down the stairs.

"Mate, you okay?" Ron asked the second he ran into Nico.

"Yeah, just nightmares I have. Not the best." I roll my eyes at my brother, sighing slightly, before rubbing my knees and forcing myself to stand. I walk over, and wake Frank. Who mutters something about me being cruel, but follows me out of the room.

**RON POV (A/N I never really connected with Ron in Harry Potter, so this is going to be my very best attempt at writing him. Sorry if I fail :/):**

With the nine new exchange students, the food for everyone gets less and less. Thus my rush to get to the kitchen, which got me yelled at, and mum made me walk _all_ the way up the stairs, and walk_ all_ the way back.

Here, I run into Thalia, Jason and Piper. Thalia was screaming her head off at the two.

"-charmspeak, McLean!"

Charmspeak?

"Thals, we're sorry." Jason shouts, trying to grab the girls arms. She jumps back, and spits at his feet.

"Your bloody lucky it wasn't Percy and Annabeth who found you two snogging in the corner." She hisses. Her hair is spiking upwards even more. Lightning is firing around her. She turns sharply on her heel, facing me.

"Bloody 'ell. What did you guys do?" I ask, ignoring Thalia. She pushes past, hitting her shoulder into mine. The two, Piper and Jason, ignore me, so I turn, and begin walking down the many stairs. In which I run into the goth kid, who was panicking in his chair earlier, and had his friends running around screaming their heads off.

"Mate, you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, just nightmares I have. Not the best." He straightly. He turns sharply, and leaves. I shrug, and continue to follow him to the kitchen.

"-going to scream at Jason and Piper." I hear Annabeth say as I enter the room. I sit myself down next to Fred and George, and Hermione comes and sits next to me. Across from Annabeth and Percy.

"Ronald, do you have any idea where Thalia is?" Annabeth says, stabbing some meat with a fork violently.

"It's Ron." I mutter. "And yes. She was yelling at Jason and Piper."

"Where are they?" Percy growls, his face darkening.

"No idea." I lie, getting a bad feeling from him.

"Yeah sure." He scoffs, but he doesn't get up. I reach over my brother, grabbing a huge pile of food, and dumping it on my plate. Mum doesn't notice, but Hermione does, and she hisses for me to leave some food for everyone else. I ignore her, and start to eat all of the food on my plate. Hermione crinkles her nose and turns to her plate, and begins eating it neatly.

Thats when Jason and Piper come down the stairs. Percy and Annabeth stiffen. They look mad. The Thalia girl comes down, and pushes past them ruffly, taking a spot next to Tonks (forcing her to move over). So they only spots where right next to Annabeth and Percy. They don't look to happy. They stand at the door, unsure of what to do.

"So, Percy," I say, my mouth still full of food, "we heard Annabeth's life story last night. What's yours?"

"I just went to Vedworths for my whole life. Nothing really interesting."

"Oh please. Your mother married a complete ass. Who, abused you and shit. Who then your mother dumped when you were 12, and she then made this one amazing sculpture, and earned so much money. You went through this whole thing. Oh, and last year was very serious."

"Hmm, oh, and I met you." He poked her in the ribs, which made her squeal. She looks up, catching the view of Jason and Piper.

"Why the hell weren't you there today?" She hisses, standing up suddenly.

"We're sorry, Annabeth." Piper says. She sounds so sincere, and kind. I look over at Annabeth. Her eyes have glazed over, but she then glares at Piper.

"No, your not." She growls.

"Piper was out. Just ask Molly. She was helping with some things." Jason says, taking Piper's arm.

"Percy," Piper says, looking the boy in the eye. He doesn't allow her to make eye contact. "You believe me, right?" He looks up at her, his eyes dark, and he was glaring at them like they were the devil's.

"Piper McLean, don't you dare charmspeak me."

"Percy, we can't-." Jason says, but Percy cuts him off. They don't seem to realise that the whole table has stopped eating, and started to watch the fight happening with the exchange students.

"Would you like to take this outside, Grace?" Percy hisses, standing up, and moving towards Jason threateningly. Annabeth was still standing, her fork laying on the plate, but her knife clenched tightly in her hand. Piper's eyes are glued onto the knife.

"Get outside now, Grace. We need to have a little talk." Jason doesn't move. "Now." Jason turns, and exits the kitchen, Percy following him. Piper looks suddenly uneasy. Annabeth is still standing.

"I'm sor-"

"McLean, you are one of my best friends, but if you even think about Charmspeaking me, I swear to the gods."

"Charmspeaking?" Hermione says, looking up. Annabeth looks stressed.

"It's a type of magic my family possess. I can convince people to do things. It skips most of my family, but I guess I got lucky." Piper says. "It's nothing to worry about." She has made direct eye contact with Hermione. Her eyes glaze over.

"Yeah." Hermione replies, her voice glassy.

Thats when the boys come back in. Jason is first, followed by a fuming Percy.

"What do you think is wrong with these guys?" I whisper to Hermione. She continues to eat.

"No idea. Talk after dinner." She glances at me. I nod.

* * *

><p><strong>HERMIONE POV:<strong>

"When everything, everything, everything you touch turns to gold, gold, gold." ***** Annabeth sung quietly. She was siting next to me, barely paying any attention to the conversation going on around her. She continues humming for a little, before picking the song up again. "Statues and empires are all at your hands, water to wine and the finest of sands. When all you have's turnin stale and its cold, oh you'll no longer fear when your heart's turned to gold. Who can you trust?" She has a pretty good voice. For once, the girl seems relaxed at being here. She's leaning back, and flicking her nails.

"Okay, Annabeth, I found your wand on the ground." George says. She stops singing, looking up, and staring at the wand for a few seconds, before shaking her head.

"Nah, not mine. I found it after dinner." She pulls out hew own wand, causing George to throw the wand behind him. Annabeth smirks.

"You have a nice voice, by the way." I whisper. Annabeth looks at me like I'm stupid. Which I'm not.

"Yeah, whatever." She scoffs. She goes back to inspecting her nail, her eyes thinning as she tried to pick something out.

"As I was saying, Percy, Harry then came back holding this _enormous _goblet, and holding Cedric's dead body -" Fred starts.

"The whole crowd stood up, and Cedric's father ran foreword, and then Harry started blabbering about He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named has returned -" George continues, staying in the true Weasley twins fashion.

"But you see no one believed him. And then Mad-Eye came and took him away -"

"Of which, later, Harry came out with all of the teachers, and a new man -"

"Who was Barty Croches son -"

"And later, the guards of Azkaban came, and took him away -"

"And then! Harry gave us all..." Fred trails off, and looks around the room.

"Molly's still in the kitchen." I supply. Fred nods.

"Harry gave us all of his winning so we can open a joke shop." Fred finishes, flashing Harry a smile.

"Quite a year." Percy says, nodding a little. He looks so much like Harry. It's scary. He is a fairly good looking guy, but scars lace his body, more then the single lightning scar on Harry's forehead. Scars cover his arms and legs, and a long scar runs down from the top of his head, across his nose, barely missing his eye. He didn't look at all bothered by it. My eyes fall onto the girl next to him, Hazel. Her skin is ghostly pale, and her hair is similar to mine. She doesn't look to have many scars. Maybe a small burn on the side of her right ear. Next to her is Frank, who is musclier, tale, and doesn't seem to care for whats going on. He's head is resting on Hazel's shoulder.

"What's that?" Annabeth reaches over, grabbing my hand, and pointing her thumb at a small scar on my hand.

"Third year. I got a deep cut from a Hippogriff." She nods, dropping my hand.

"What about you. Whats the scar on your face?" I ask, but regret it instantly after. Her face darkens a little. "Sorry."

"Oh, no no no." She waves her hand in the air, dismissing me. "It's fine. I don't mind. In my 2nd year, I was in the ocean, and this thing came out, and as day turns to night, this happened." She gestured to her face. The scar was jagged, starting from the top of her face, similar to Percy's, it ran through her eyebrow, down the side, and running over her lips, ending at her chin. The scar was jagged, and still looked very sore.

"When's Harry coming?" She asks. I raise an eyebrow. "Oh come on, you don't honestly think our headmaster told us Harry was going to come at sometime." she drones, rolling her eyes. I nod.

"I have no idea. Soon, I hope." I pause. "We weren't aloud to send him any mail throughout this whole holidays. I have a feeling he's going to be really mad."

"Just because you didn't send him mail?"

"His family isn't to nice to him."

"Well, that's something he's just going to have to suck it up, won't he?" She reasons. "Oh come on, chill. He won't be too mad. If you explain why you couldn't mail him." I nod slowly.

"Thing is, we don't even know why we couldn't mail him."

"Hermione, your making it hard for me to reason with you." She drones. Percy looks over at her, smiling. While it is disgusting that they are only 15, and already acting like this, even I find it hard to fault their relationship.

"Annie, can we go -" Percy says suddenly, his face his darker.

"Talking to Hermione."

"I'm serious." She looks at him, and stands, rushing over to him, and pulling him out of the room.

"8 hours. It's a recorded." Piper says. The group laughs.

"Pardon?" I spit, only the worst coming to mind. The group looks at me, cracking smiles.

"Like what Nico has." Hazel supplies. I nod.

* * *

><p>They return an hour later, Percy looking super shaken, and Annabeth with tear stains. She was shaking violently. The sit down in a chair, and Annabeth curls into Percy's chest. I scrunch my nose up. Most of the exchange students have either left for bed, talking with hand gestures in a different language, or, in Jason and Thalia's case (mainly Thalia) screaming at each other in another language. It got to the point where I was forced to go out of the room, grabbing Ron by his arm, and pulling him into the bathroom.<p>

"I'm getting a bad feeling from them. And what was with Percy?" Ron whispers.

"I have no idea." I whisper back. Ron raises an eyebrow.

"I saw something when Jason and Thalia were screaming at each other. He has something on his forearm. It's black."

"It's probably nothing, Ronald." I whisper, looking down. "We could just ask him what it is."

"Yeah, a death eater is so going to tell us he's a death eater."

"We could ask what the mark is, you know this, right?" I mutter. Ron cocks his head on the side.

"I'd rather not ask a death eater what the mark is on his forearm."

"Fine, I'll ask Piper, see if she knows." There's a knock on the door. I stay silent, pointing at Ron.

"Out in a minute."

"Righteo." Percy says. Theres footsteps leading away from the door, and we both hurry out, parting ways. I enter the room, seeing Annabeth in tears, her hands shaking violently. She keeps tapping a bird tattoo.

Tattoo. And she's 15.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" I ask carefully. She looks up at me.

"Yeah, just had a...daymare?" She laughs softly at her own joke. I smile. She clears the tears from her face, standing up. "Sorry. Not the best childhood." She laughs softly, as if it's amusing. I raise my eyebrows, smiling judgementally. I climb into bed beside Ginny, who is already sleeping. Slowly, the girls enter, and each fall asleep. Thalia is the last to enter, muttering in the different language, and then in english.

"Curse Jason Grace. Dishonour on Jason Grace."

"Dishonour on him. Dishonour on his cow." Annabeth adds. I smile to myself. I loved that movie as a kid. Thalia laughs half-hearitly.

I close my eyes, hoping that the weirdness of today would just fade away. Hoping that my other best friend would should his face.

* * *

><p><strong>I DID IT! I managed to reference two movies (two of my favourite movies). And if you don't get these references, dishonour on you, dishonour on your cow, dishonour on your <em>whole<em> family. Sorry if Ron's part isn't written to well. I decided after writing about what was meant to be his little "chapter" it would be better to just keep what I had done, and just write the rest in Hermione's POV.**

**I forgot this until now (sorry guys :/) I would like to award some cookies to Shinny Star, Retrobution and Kittgirl5656 for guessing, and/or knowing this fact. Not in the part of the story, BUT IN THE FUTURE! 100%. **(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)********(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)********(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)********(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)********(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)********(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)********(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)********(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)********(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)********(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)********(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)********(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)(::)(::)********

********Thanks for reading, review if you enjoyed. Erm, lovely long chapter for you guys, sorry for the wait. ********

********~Astrid********

********P.S Updating may be a bit slack as my mother has demanded a "tech free week" where I will not be aloud to come into any contact with any tech. Next chapter should be up by new years. I may be able to convince her to let me write a small update on Christmas (or new years eve for people 24 (give or take) hours behind Australia. No idea, but should (hopefully) be up by new years. Sorry if thats forever away.********

**Also, Harry should (_should!_) be in the next chapter.**

**Merry Christmas in advance! (::) (::) (::)**


	6. Goodbye Sleep, Hello Tartarus

**Disclaimer: Sorry it took awhile to update. Notice at the bottom. To the guest on who commented on chapter three...Yes, I know. I got my inspiration for this fan fiction from her story. I used a couple lines, but she is fully aware of this, and is fine. I am going to continue with this fan fiction. I'm sorry if I sound like a bitch, but if it bugs you, then don't read my fan fiction. It is your choice to keep reading or not. Okay, bitch me shall keep going a little longer (when I let it out, it explodes into fire...like Leo). I am enjoying writing this ****fan fiction. A lot. Your review is highly discouraging and mean. I stated in the first chapter that I have subconsciously taken parts from her story. I gave credit, and suggested to go read it. I am not going to stop writing this because someone said that they would like me to stop, because it annoys them. AnnabethsJackson has already contacted me, and we have PMed. I do not see how a game or truth or dare could be classified as copying someone else's work!**

**Okay, now to put the bitch back inside her box...*shoves the bitch deep inside the box, and tapes shut*.**

**ANNABETH POV:**

It was nearing the first 72 hours at the Weasleys. Percy and I had had yet another flashback. Two each to be more persist. Each, thankfully, in the day. Molly still hadn't put as in a room together, and the stress was only climbing.

At two in the morning, of our second night, Percy came in, and woke us all up, pulling us to help Nico with his flashback. We ran into the room, forcing Ron out, demanding we need to help Nico without him. He doesn't move, but simply turns and falls back asleep. I hope Nico doesn't wake Molly. Then we might have a problem on our hands. Hazel sat by Nicos bed, grabbing one of his hands tightly. Thalia is on his other side, resting her head on his bed, and muttering healing spells performed by Artemis to heal her hunters. Frank sits behind Hazel, rubbing her back slowly. Piper was sat at his feet, but she looked almost half asleep.

"I can't even imagine what he's going through. I can't imagine a world without Light." Hazel mutters.

"Yes. That would be dark." Thalia adds, flashing a smile towards me and Percy. I smile politely. Percy's doesn't notice, as he is staring at a corner of the room. I pull my legs up to my chest, hugging them. I rest my head on them, letting some of my messy blonde hair fall like a curtain over me.

"Can you believe he didn't tell us?" Percy says, suddenly. He drags a hand through my hair, tucking a few strands behind my ear.

"Hmh?"

"That he has flashbacks too."

"He probably didn't want to seem weak, I guess." I reason. "He's father is Hades."

"I don't think that changes anything." Percy mutters. They way he just spoke reminds me of how a character spoke in an anime I used to watch. I link hands with him, resting my head on his shoulder, letting my legs fall down onto his.

"I don't know Percy. Maybe it does." I whisper back. He looks down at me, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I look at him, leaning foreword to kiss him, but my world goes black. Panic surges through me, and I grip Percy's hand tightly, as it's the only anchor keeping me in the real world. I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to see what was going on in the darkness.

_"Annabeth!" I opened my eyes. Percy was in chains, across the room from me. The giants standing around him, their long daggers pressed against his skin, cutting deeply. I pull my own chains, which only gathers the attention of the other giants._

_"Percy! No!" I scream. They leave him, and make their way over to me. I pull on my chains, and try and kick the giants. "Get away!"_

_"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Percy bellows. They ignore him. The giants grab my left arm, pulling it hard. A pain surges through my body, as I feel my arm desolcate it's self. I scream. They lift it up slowly, putting the bone back it. I feel tears spill down my face. I hate this. I hate myself. I hate it. _

_The giants press burning metal against my skin, running it down my arm, digging it in quite deep. I scream, my arms and legs shaking in pain._

_"Annie! It's okay! We're safe." Percy screams. Thats not right. We are anything but safe. "Annie. Hey, shh, listen to me." His voice is quiet, and gentle. I shouldn't be able to hear it over the roar of the fires, and the laughs of the giants at they see me in pain. Another blade comes into contact with my other arm, digging in deep. I scream, pulling my arm to my side. I feel two arms wrap around me. I scream, pushing them away, but they keep trying to hug me. I scream and scream. I look across the room. Percy's gone._

_"PERCY!" I scream, pushing the arms off yet again. I look around. The giants are gone. As are the chains. The room I'm in turns black. I scream again, my arms shaking in pain, I pull them close to me. They aren't bleeding, but theres two long scars where they were. I close my eyes. _

_"_Annie, shhhhh, it's okay." Percy says. I open my eyes. I see Percy, he looks stressed, and has few tears falling down his face. I feel that I'm still crying. I'm in the real world, but I feel more like I'm half in, half out. Percy pulls me close to him. I close my eyes, letting him stroke my hair slowly, bringing me back to the real world. Very very slowly. I'm still shaking. I pull Percy closer, if that's possible, and dig my head into his neck. I let out a soft whimper. He places a hand on my head. He turns his head, almost resting it on mine.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit. Out out out out out out. Hazel, it's over!" Nico gasps. "It's okay now. I'm fine. I'm good. Annabeth. Are you okay?" He must have noticed me. I pull back a little.

"Flashback for her too." Percy says. Nico nods. That's when I realise I'm shaking. I pull myself closer to Percy, really afraid of being left. I couldn't leave. I didn't want to go back to bed by myself. I couldn't.

"Don't leave me." I whisper.

"Don't worry. Lets go downstairs, hm? Rest there?" I nod. Percy pulls his arms under my knees, lifting me up.

"Put me down! I can walk." I hit his chest, but her ignores me, and continues to walk out the door. I sigh, pulling my arms around his neck tighter, and resting my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes. I fall into a doze. Percy makes it down the stairs. He lyes down, pulling me on to the couch with him, his back against the couch back. I turn myself, nuzzling into his chest. He wraps an arm tightly around me. I realise only to late that we forgot a blanket.

"Perce." It's Hazel. I feel a warm blanket being laid on us.

"Thanks, Hazel." Percy whispers. I cuddling myself closer. He pulls closer, using one hand to bring my head closer, kissing it. I smile softly.

"Gods I love you."

"I love you, too." Percy whispers in my hair. I close my eyes, hoping I could have a nice, rest full rest of the night. I slowly drift off to sleep, feeling Percy's warm breathe on my head. I nuzzle myself close to him, pinching his shirt tightly in my fingers. Percy holds part of the blanket around us tightly, almost like being wrapped in a cocoon.

* * *

><p>I woke up with Percy holding my arm in a death grip. He was sweating, and panicking.<p>

"Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit." I whisper. I look over at the clock. Only an hour ago did I have my flashback. I hope we don't go back to to how it was before. Us waking up in fear every single day. I pull myself from Percy's grip, pulling him so he is lying on his back. His eyes are clenched shut, and his lower lip is quivering. He is sweating madly, and muttering curse words.

"Annie. Annie. No! GET OF-" I cup my hand over his mouth. He was shouting. Loud enough to wake the house. He panics more now that I have my hand over his mouth. I slowly take it away, grabbing his hand.

"Shhhh, P-Percy." I clench my jaw tightly.

"Don't touch her." Percy hisses. "Annie! ANNIE!" He screams. I rest my head on his chest, feeling the hot tears prick my eyes, and fall out, slowly dripping down my cheeks. I lift my head up, placing my left hand on the side of Percy's head. I shift over, leaning my head against his.

"Percy. Shhh. Shh. It's okay. Your safe. Your with me. I'm with you. We can do anything. It's okay. That place is gone." Thats not true. It will never be gone. It will always be in our memories. Never leaving. Never letting us be. The tears fall faster. "Okay, we will never go back. We're safe. Nothing is going to hurt us ever again. Hear me, Percy? Never ever again. We're safe forever."

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Molly screams. Percy jerks, letting out a scream, and reaches to grab something thats just out of reach, hitting my face in the process.

"Shit." I whisper, holding my face with one hand. Percy is full out panicking now.

"ANNABETH!"

"Shh. Percy. Please. Oh gods. Listen to me. We're okay. Curses on Morpheus, curses on the fates. Can you not let us sleep?" I hiss the last part, forgetting of Molly standing only feet away. I lift a hand stroking Percy's messy hair softly. "Shhh. Seaweed brain, it's okay. Please listen. Please hear me." He flung out again, and one can only be so thank-full he had left his pen out of arms reach, but not far enough away for it to come back to him.

"Percy, shhh, shhh, it's okay. Please listen. Oh gods just listen to me. Please. Percy. Percy. Percy." Each time I said his name, I broke down more and more. He screamed again.

"GET OFF HER! ANNABETH! IT'S OKAY! WE CAN GET OUT!" I let my head fall into his chest, more tears fall down my face. He's telling me it will be okay, when he is the one in the flashback.

"P-Per-Percy. It-It's okay. W-W-We'r-e s-a-fe. Nothing can h-urt us now. It's all okay." I whisper, pressing my head against his, my whole body shaking.

"ANNIE! ANNIE! GET OFF HER! ANNIE LOOK AT ME! ANNABETH! ANNABETH LOOK AT ME NOW! NO! STOP! STOP!" He lets out a rippling scream, and the nightmare seems to change. He's just screaming now. And then the screaming turns to crying.

"God damn you Wise Girl. Let go of the god damned button."

"No no no no no no. Percy, I'm here. With you."

"Annie. Why? No. Please don't let this be happening. Oh please please please. Change it. Please. I'll do anything. ANNIE! ANNABETH!"

"Percy, I'm here. Bob held the button, remember? We rode together, and then Nico shadow-travelled us out? Remember? Then-." I don't want to say what happened after. We got home, on the Argo, and we stay in a little world of our own, and ignoring everyone. Then, of course, there was my lovely trip of fear, which I was put back into millions of flashbacks. Then we were walking around, trying to clear our stained minds, when the giants popped up, and took us to be tortured, and let out blood spill on the hill, waking Gaia. We got rescued, but watching each other be tortured stained us the most, and our nightmares are mostly that. "We-we beat them? Oh come on, Percy. Just wake up. Please." I whisper, fading off into tears. The screaming, and pleading stops, and strong arms wrap around me. I crawl into his arms.

"Safe, ay?" He whispers.

"We beat them."

"We're okay?" He continues.

"We'll be okay as long as we are together." I reply. He pulls me closer. He's still shaking. I feel so helpless. He always holds me after a flashback, and now, after his, he is the one holding me.

"I love you. They had you, Annie. They forced you behind. I jumped into the lift, and they pulled you back." He brakes down into sobs. "I couldn't even protected you. I - I couldn't help you. I failed you, Annie. I watched you die in one, and I watched myself fail to protect you in both." I lift myself up, stroking a few strands of hair out of his face.

"You will never fail me. Ever."

"But I did." He whispers. I kiss him, getting him to be quiet.

"No, you didn't." I whisper, nuzzling my head into his chest. He places a shaking hand on my head, and we fell asleep yet again.

* * *

><p><em>"Annie, go." Percy says. I shake my head violently.<em>

_"Percy, I can't __survive up there without you. Percy. I need you." He cups my head, and kissing my forehead._

_"Annie, I will die happily if I know your safe."_

_"No! Please." I scream. Percy sighs softly, and pushes me into the elevator. "NO!" I scream. I thump my hands down on the door. Suddenly, two arms wrap around me, turning me into them. But there's no one there. "Percy. Please no."_

_"I love you!" He screams. I start sobbing._

_"I l-love you too." I scream back, hoping to the gods that he can hear me._

"Annie, Annie, I'm here. I'm with you." Percy's voice whispers in my ear. My eyes snap open, Percy is sat in front of me.

"Your-your okay. Oh gods." I mummer, bringing him really close to me. "I thought I lost you."

"I know." He whispers. I whimper slightly, nuzzle my head back in to his chest, and fall asleep for the fourth time tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, thanks for reading and waiting! I am so sorry for the wait. My holidays are packed so I may only get a few openings to finish writing, and uploading chapters. <strong>

**Okay, the important notice. I am thinking for doing a fanfiction for Death Note (I'm taking down the Once Upon a Time story) or re-writing my Divergent fanfiction (of which is taken down). So, either review or take the poll (which should be up, or up soon. A few others as well, please vote). Errrrm which ever is more popular, the first chapter should be up by February, this is applying for Divergent, for Death Note I'm going to have to sit down and think about all the plot twists and turns and try to wrap my head around adding another character, how this character is going to affect the whole entire story line. And how to make it even more dark (if possible!). Also, applies to how deep the story is, how the author has constructed it, etc. **

**I am going to try put in as many references to my favourite animes, books, movies in chapters. To see if anyone can guess them (you'll get cookies). In the last chapter it was Mean Girls reference first, and then Mulan. If anyone else read that in an Eddy Murphy voice, you are amazing! I'll put some funny references in, as well as some serious ones. They'll be fairly obvious to anyway who has watch/read them.**

**Also, more of me letting the bitch out in Fern Potter. A whole chapter, in fact. Enjoy me bitching, and ignore the mistakes. **

**Merry Late Christmas. Hope you love this late Christmas chapter (sorry for it being just flashbacks, and depressing shit. In the mood. I know I keep saying this, but Harry should SHOULD be in the next chapter).**

**Also, I know I have so many spelling errors and mistakes and ****blah blah blah, i was wondering if anyone would mind being the beta for this story? I didn't want one until recently, because of my bloody pride (it's my fatal flaw, and also, Slytherin and proud. See? Argh!). I don't really care if I have a beta or not, just a thought to be put out.**

**~Astrid**

**P.S Sorry for the bitch attack, some fuck face called me a lesbian the day before, and I kinda just went boom.**

**p.p.s sorry for the long authors note.**


	7. Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: Sorry for the awfully depressing last chapter. This should be less depressing. Three song recommendation is A Sky Full of Stars - Coldplay, and Centuries - Fall Out Boy. ****You guys should start seeing a pattern soon.**** Also, I am recommending Heros - David Bowie. I am also going to put a few book recommendations. Today they are, Please Ignore Vera Diat - A.S King, and We Were Liars - E. Lockhart. Both amazing books, beautifully written, keep you guess until the end. PM If you on what you think of these two books. Also, anything in italic's is in Greek. Wrote this all on the 8th WHEN I WAS DYING FROM HEAT STROKE! Honestly, it's fucking boiling over here in Australia. I AM DYING! I have no account for any spelling errors, or grammar mistakes. The heat was effecting my brain.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV:<strong>

I woke with Annabeth's head nuzzled into my chest, almost resting in the crock of my arm, which I had wrapped tightly around her. Her breathing was soft, and gentle. Her blonde hair laid out like a fan on my chest, and her scarred face at peace.

She looked beautiful. Honestly beautiful. I didn't care about the scars covering her now white, slightly tanned, skin. I didn't care that some nights, she would see me as the enemy, and fight back. She would aways come around, and I knew she always would love me.

There was a sound like quiet thunder, and Ronald came jumping down the stairs like he was on fire, glancing back at an unseen person, or object.

"Can you keep it down? She's had no sleep." I hiss. Ron pales even more than before. He resembles a red headed Nico.

"Can you keep Thalia from killing me? She forced me out because she was really piss - angry at that Jason dude." Ron asks, clenching and unclenching his hands, and looking behind him nervously. I laugh lazily, knowing all to well how it was to be on Thalia's bad side. While the rational side of me was a little scared, and worried for Jason, knowing he would feel the wrath of Thalia, the irrational side was pleased he was going to get told off, and yelled at some more.

And all because he was the messenger for Chiron.

I think Chiron should find someone who I'm closer to, and doesn't get on my bad side so often. Like the Stools.

"Hello? Can you help?" Ron demands, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes. Sorry. I can try, but I feel her wrath is more directed to Jason today. Stay out of her way, act normally around her, speak only when spoken to, you should be fine." I explain. Ron nods, and pauses his eyes searching both Annabeth and myself.

"You look nackered. You right, mate?"

"Nightmares." I say, using a tone that hinted I didn't want to talk about it.

"You look like you went to hell and back." He continues. I visibly wince, but he seems oblivious. "She alright? Doesn't look to well? Want me to get mum?" I wave my hand, motioning no.

"She's fine, nightmares as well."

"Both of you, wow. Weird that you two are together, and you both get nightmares, huh?"

"Oui, you!" Thalia hisses, making Ron jump almost three feet.

"Thalia, he's freaking terrified of you. Chill out a little." Annabeth exclaims suddenly, not turning her head, but getting the message through. Thalia glares at Ron for a second, before clapping the frightened boy on the back.

"Sorry mate. My temper's like lightening, sudden, powerful and scary." She grins at him, but he doesn't move. I snort.

"But it's a temper you do not want to get on the bad side of." I add, sitting up slightly, pulling the half-dozing Annabeth with me. She complains a little, but lifts her arms around my neck, pulling herself up, and falling into the doze again.

"Much like yours." Thalia reasons. I shake my head, but Annabeth seems to find her comment slightly amusing.

"No one can calm the seas when Percy's angry." Annabeth says. I smile softly at her, while Thalia laughs lightly.

"'Sept you, Annie." I whisper. Annie lifts her head, turning to face Ron.

"Sorry about the temper duo. You should see them when they are mad at each other."

"Or when we are both super pissed at the same topic." Thalia adds.

"Oh dear gods." Annabeth sighs, lying back down on me. I let out a huff of air, pretending to me squashed beneath her. She ignores me.

"Gods?" Hermione asks, jumping down the last step. I roll my eyes. This girl is way to nosey.

"Yes, gods. We believe in different things." Thalia steps in. I catch her eye, nodding slightly.

"I'm starving." Ron says after a small moments silence. He turns on his foot, and walks out of the room. Hermione pauses for a moment, before nodding to myself and Annabeth, muttering a good morning to Thalia, and following in Ron's lead, up, and out of the room, and into the kitchen. Which was sure to be holding so much food.

"I don't want to talk to anyone at the moment." Annabeth whispers, turning back into me, and nuzzles her head into my shoulder. I huff slightly, pulling her closer to me.

"Annabeth, how many nightmares did you have last night?" She doesn't answer me. "Annabeth?"

"I don't...I don't remember." She mutters. I pry her off me, wiping some tears off her face.

"About?"

"You dying. I couldn't move, or scream though."

"Annabeth, why didn't you wake me?" I almost yell. She flinches.

"I couldn't wake up."

"Oh Annabeth." I mutter, pulling her closer to me.

"What about you?"

"Only the two you were there for." I lie. I had dreams of her dying too. But the fear and sadness is so paralysing, I can't move or speak. I couldn't come over the fact that I had witnessed her death, even if it were a nightmare. And I don't want to talk about it, in fear I would start crying.

"Your a shit lair, Percy."

"I failed you. I watched as Gaia tortured you, and killed you. And-and you blamed me. Gaia killed you because of-of me." I feel my speech shake, and I pull her closer to me.

"Percy, I would never blame you." She turns on her side, pulling herself much closer, and nuzzling her head into my neck. She kisses it softly.

"I think we have to go to have some breakfast, Annie."

"Seriously? Please no."

"I will be right next to you. And we don't have to talk to anyone. I promise." I whisper to her. She mutters something about me being a seaweed brain. I sit up, making her complain, but she sits in front of me.

"Can we wait a little, please?"

"Annie, I am starving. Really bloody hungry."

"All you care about is food." She mutters sourly, standing up. I continue to be sitting down, and grab her arm, pulling her back down onto the couch. She grumbles.

"All I care about is you, Annabeth. But can we please go and get some food?" I ask, holding both of her hands. She mumbles something slightly angrily, before pulling me up, and leading towards the kitchen. I smile softly at her, pulling her back to me, slinging an arm over her shoulder, and walking into the kitchen for some breakfast.

* * *

><p>We sit ourselves down across from Hazel and Frank, and next to Thalia. Thalia grabs Annabeth's hand, asking if she was okay. Annie shrugs, and turns into me, wrapping her arms around my waist. She is shaking slightly. I turn my head to Thalia, shaking my head, and mouthing that she had lots of nightmares. She looks worried about her best friend.<p>

Molly places a plate in front of both Annabeth and myself.

"Annabeth, dear, are you okay?" Molly asks. Annabeth half shrugs, leaning off me a little to get to her food. Leo then plops himself down next to Frank. Annabeth breaks off a little less than a quatre of her bacon sandwhich, passing it over to Leo, who holds out his hand for all of parts of you foods. I pass mine over lazily, as does Hazel, Frank, and Thalia. He burns the food, muttering to an offering to Hecate. We all mutter our thanks.

"WHY ARE YOU BURNING THE FOOD?" Ron almost screams.

"It's our religion." Thalia says, glaring at Ron for yelling.

"Thals." Annabeth growls. Thalia reddens slightly, before smiling a sorry to Ron.

"You guys look like shit." Ron says suddenly, looking directly at Annabeth and I.

"Ronald!" Molly yells, making her way over to her son.

"Sorry mum!" Ron yells, standing up quickly. Molly stops moving towards him, and starts towards Annabeth and I.

"Are you okay?"

"Their fine." Thalia says. I glance at her, nodding a small thank-you. "Nightmares."

"Thanks, Thals." I say, in Greek. Thalia nods, and Molly walks away to go and wake Sirus, Arthur and the twins.

* * *

><p>The first down the stairs are the twins, who appearated down stairs, and sat, Fred next to Thalia, and George next to Hazel.<p>

"Hey Annabeth. Hey Percy. 'Morning Thalia, Hazel and Frank. Where's Piper and Jason?"

"Upstairs. Probably snogging." Thalia say's harshly.

"Why so angry?" Fred asks, poking her arm. Thalia stiffens. There's a slight rumble of thunder, but Thalia looks up, and half glares at the roof, and then directs her glare to Fred. Only for a second. Barely enough time for a normal human to catch it.

"Because they are our friends, and friends have feuds." She replies, stabbing a piece of bacon with one of her many knives, and eating the bacon of the knife.

"Oh, okay." He replies, shuffling a little bit away from her. He looks down, concentrating on his breakfast.

"Okay calm down, air head. Just because they didn't help me when I needed it, doesn't mean you need to blast them into oblivion." Nico steps into the room, and places himself inbetween myself and Hermione. Whom is listening in on our conversation.

"Oh bullshit." Thalia growls. "Jason is a selfish cow."

"And Piper?"

"She is a nice girl, but she is blinded by her love to Jason."

"Aren't you being a little mean, Thalia? He is your friend." George intervenes, pointing his fork at her.

"Don't you ever have fight's with Fred? Or Ron? Or any of your friends?" Thalia demands. I grab Annabeth's hand, pulling her close to me.

"30, 29, 28, 27." I whisper in her ear. She smiles softly at me. It's not a true smile, but it's a smile all the same.

"25, 24, 23, 22." She whispers back. I smirk, and kiss her temple. She leans off me, and goes back to eating.

"-with them. But…I dunno. I'd never be that -" he cuts off, glancing at the door. "I'd never be that pissed at them. You seem really angry at him for not helping Nico."

"I have my reasons. You don't understand, fou -"

"Thalia." I growl, shooting her a disaproving look. She glares at me, and I glare back. Thunder crackles around the room, and the open window in the room blows in saltly, beach air, and begins swirling around, and around. With all the stress of being away from what I know, and what I love, it's a surprise I didn't lose my shit earlier.

"Hey, calm down." Annabeth says, laying a hand on my shoulder. I shrug is off. "Percy." She snaps. I break my glare with Thalia, and turn it on Annabeth.

"_What?_" I demand, in Greek. I wince, I am getting to angry, and now I just snapped at Annabeth. All my stress has built up, and now I am pushing it all out, by having a fight with the girl I love.

"_Calm the hell down._" She hisses. I flinch at the word 'hell'.

"_She almost blew out cover!_" I reply, clenching my fists.

"_Percy, stop being a prick, and calm down. Your blowing our cover._"

"_Who cares about a little wind?_"

"_My hair, Percues._"

"Shit just got real."I hear Leo say. Annabeth and I both glare at him, and then turn back to each other.

"_I do not care. I do not want to go back to Chiron with a quest failed." _

"_I thought you didn't want to come on this quest." _

"_I don't. But do you want to fail?" _Theres a loud rumble of thunder, the water in Annabeth's cup falls, but she manages to push it away from her before it tips, and spill over her. And the owls around the house come flying towards me. I dodge each one, before they are called off. The wind in the room is getting stronger and stronger, as my anger is climbing higher and higher.

"_No._" She says sourly.

"_Exactly._" I hiss.

"_Percy_, chill out." This time it comes from the door. Piper.

"Why should I 'chill out' Piper?" I hiss, slipping back into English. Piper isn't as good. And not fluent enough for me to just have rapid conversations with her in Greek. Even though Piper is one of my closest friends, I am getting increasenly pissed at everyone.

"_Percy, look at me."_

"_So you can charmspeak me?_" I hiss in Greek. I glance out of the corner of my eye at her. She pauses for a bit, before replying.

"_No_. Somethings wrong with Jason." I scoff, and get up, and walk over to her. She steps back a step, seeing that my anger is jumping around the room, waving a big red flag that reads 'Back off, or get hit.'

"_Let me be mad, okay?_"

"_But at Annabeth._"

"_Leave me out of this!_"

"Oh please, this is not the worst fight we've had." I say, turning on my heel, and walking back to my breakfast.

All the wizards are staring at me.

"_Percy, the wind._" Annabeth says when I sit back down.

"_I can't calm it down, until I calm down._"

"_Then calm down._" She bites.

"_I can't calm down at the drop of a hat, Annabeth._" I retort, snapping my head to glare at her. She returns the glare easily.

"Okay, I'm sitting inbetween you two." Thalia says, standing up, and moving Annabeth's plate to where she was, and moving over.

"No!" We both say. Annabeth reddens.

"Then stop fighting. I'm getting sick of it." Thalia replies. I glare at her for a second, before eating the last part of my food.

* * *

><p>A few hours after we had finished breakfast, us demigods had all meet in the room up the top of the huge house. We all sit in a circle. Annabeth is sitting next to me, but we haven't talked since our fight earlier this morning.<p>

Gods, I hate fighting with her. Especially since we both rely on each other so heavily. Thalia was talking to me after breakfast, saying to not worry about it. But I was still slightly angry at her. Piper came after, and told me that her and Jason fought all the time, but they were fine. I half believed her. Annabeth and I fought about stupid things, unlike Jason and Piper. Our prides would wedge themselves between our relationship, and would drive both of us crazy.

Pretty much saying, who ever apologised first, was weaker.

But, being pissed at each other never lasted more then a few hours at most, and that was before Tartarus.

We haven't fought since we fell.

Anyway, we were sitting down in a circle, Thalia next to Annabeth, and Piper next to me. Jason at the other side of the room, making me think they fought. Leo was moping about not seeing Calypso.

"Truth or dare, anyone?" Leo asks. I roll my eyes.

"I think we asked every truth in the airport." Annabeth mutters. Everyone grumbles, and Thalia just turns to face her best friend.

"Truth or dare, Annabeth?" She demands. Annabeth sighs.

"Dare."

"Seven minutes of heaven with Percy."

"Prick." We mutter together. We stand, walking out of the room, and they close the door, and lock us in a cupboard.

And silence. Dead silence.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, Annie." I whisper. She doesn't reply. I reach over, and grab her hand. "I hate fighting with you. I really really hate it." She doesn't reply.

"You shouldn't have snapped." She says, coldly. I roll my eyes, dropping her hand.

"That applies to you as well, Annabeth."

"Oh don't start."

"You snapped first."

"I was trying to calm you down!"

"Yeah, thats going to calm me down, isn't it, Annabeth? Snapping at me? I can totally see that working!"

"You shrugged my hand off!"

"You could have seen I was angry!"

"I could, that's why I laid my hand on you shoulder."

"My shoulder that they burned, cut, and dislocated. I can see why it worked." I growl sarcastically. Annabeth's eyes thin.

"I forgot."

"You can't just forget that stuff, Annabeth."

"Everything you hug my it brings back those memories! THE DAMNED SCARS COVER MY BODY, PERCUES!"

"AND THEY COVER MINE TO!" I scream back, my anger, frustration, and stress just snapping. I wince. I can't believe I just yelled at her.

There's silence.

Complete and utter silence.

Until, I heard soft crying.

From Annabeth.

"Oh shit, I didn't mean. Annie." I step forward, and try to hug her. She steps back, hitting my chest.

"No, Percy! Get off! DON'T TOUCH ME!" I continue to try and hug her, even though she protests. "No! You don't get it."

"I get it."

"No, no you don't. You don't know what its like to lose the love of your life, just after you got together. Get a ruddy dream message saying, 'go to the grand caynon, and the boy with the single shoe with help you' WELL THAT DID NOTHING! I FOUND JASON, NOT YOU! AND THEN WE HAD TO BUILD A FUCKING BOAT! THEN TRAVELLED TO THE ROMAN CAMP, WHERE I SAW YOU FOR ALL OF 10 MINUTES, BEFORE I WAS PULLED AWAY, BECAUSE A GHOST WAS BOMBING IT, AND THEN AND THEN, I WAS TO DISTRACTED TO TALK TO YOU! I THEN HAD TO GO THROUGH HELL TO GET TO THE STATUE, THEN WE GOT DROPPED INTO TARTARUS! I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO COME, PERCY! I NEVER WANTED YOU TO HAVE NIGHTMARES!"

"Annabeth-"

"NO! AND THEN, YOU GO AND ALMOST GET YOURSELF KILLED, AND LATER, AFTER THE WAR, WE GET SENT TO YET ANOTHER RUDDY WAR!" She finishes, screaming her head off at me, and continuing to hit my chest.

"Annabeth. Annie, look at me."

"No."

"Annie. I will never understand what you went through until you tell me. I will try to understand. Annabeth. I love you more than I love the sea, and blue pancakes. You never need to hold anything back around me, okay? How long have you kept that in?"

"Since we found you, and it's just built up. I don't know. I don't know, Percy. I….I don't know anymore." She places her hand over her mouth, and sobs. Stopping hitting my chest. I pull her in, and holding her as she lets it out.

* * *

><p><strong>(a.n About here a thunderstorm hit. Because Australia can't make up it's fucking mind of either heat, or rain. And now it's humid as hell).<strong>

"Did you know?" I ask Thalia.

"Know what?"

"That she was holding all of that in?"

"No. I knew she was stressed, but not that stressed. You?"

"I had no idea." I mumble, running my hand through my messy, salty hair. I feel a sharp pang in my chest, and a slight heavisness resting on my heart. "I feel so bad for not knowing. How could I not know?" Thalia shrugs.

"MEETING!" A screech comes from Piper. I roll my eyes. I barely get to talk to my cousin without trying to kill her. We half sulk down the stairs, joining Annabeth (whom was having an animated conversation with Fred and George). Fred and George just do the disappear and reappear thing to downstairs. We join everyone downstairs, and meet one of the teachers. He seems a nice man. But his hair is greasy.

"Servus Snape. I am the potions master, and Head of Slytherin at Hogwarts. You should be seeing me fairly often. Which two are Annabeth and Percy?" We half raise our hands. "I have learnt of your….misfortunes, and Albus has instructed me to give you a potion to take to keep the nightmares away."

"It won't work." Annabeth says.

"Pardon?" Snape asks. Annabeth sighs, rolling her eyes.

"Not even the gods could change the nightmares. Maybe you could make us not scream?"

"You are already in another room, both which have sound barriers." We both nods slowly. The adults begin to talk about Harry, I half listen, but I am not really concentrating. Nor is Annabeth. We are just whispering between ourselves, chatting about anything really.

The meeting lasts forever, the adults are discussing Harry near the end, and talk about how he now has to go see the Minester of Magic, and hope that he can continue with magic.

"And what if he can't?" Thalia asks, inturrpting the adults conversation.

"We are not going to think about that. Thinking about the bad only brings it forth." Snape says. I roll my eyes lazily.

"No, if you think of the worse, you can think of how to handle it." I retort, sitting up straight, and pushing Annabeth off my shoulder.

"And would a 15 year old boy know of this?"

"I'm 18." I jab, clenching my fists tightly. Annabeth lays a hand on my shoulder, and I swivet (Annabeth is trying to get me to sound smarter. So she has suggested a bunch of words for me to say, and use in everyday life. Swivet meaning panic) for a second.

"Oh shit. Percy, I'm sorry. I was trying to hel-" She sounds rushed, and worried. I grab her hand, and squeeze it, before letting go.

"I'm 18, not 15. I can make my own choices, and I'm sure as hell I've been through a lot more then you have, and would have gone through in 50 lives."

"Do not speak to me that way, young man." Snape growls, his greasy black hair falling over his ugly large nose.

"I can speak to you however I would like, Snape. If you don't mind…" I turn to the rest of the order, "And what would happen if he can not use magic again?"

"Well, first they'd break his wand, so he wouldn't learn anything. He wouldn't be allowed to go to Hogwarts anymore, and he would be seen as a squib."

"A what?" Piper voices, eyeing everyone with half confusion, and half boredom.

"Born into a magical family, but they don't pocess any magical skills." George answers. We nod, and I roll my hand in the air, in a 'go on' motion.

"Effectively meaning we would have to find another chosen one." Sirius finishes. I nod slowly, and notice the Thalia grinning like she's insane.

"Yes, Thalia?" I ask.

"Oh nothing, chosen one." She jokes.

"Oh come on. You avoided it." I glare at her. She glares back, and I hear Annabeth sigh.

"I would have joined Luke. They said so. I didn't want that. I love being alive."

"Hm, and I just looove being the chosen one, of not one, but two wars. Feels great."

"Ay, there's me to. I bloody helped you!" Annabeth put in. I smile softly at her, and sling an arm around her shoulder

"I know Annie. I'm just a little frustrated. Why must you find another chosen one?"

"To defeat he-who-must-not-be-named."

"Oh, that clears it up." I growl.

"It's about as clear as mud." Thalia adds.

"Lord Voldemort. He came back last year."

"And what is the process of choosing the chosen one?" Nico puts in. I nod, feeling a little sick of being the leader of the Seven, Thalia and Nico.

"There was a prophecy." Molly says, sounding what uncomfortable. Annabeth groans, and hits her head on the table, Thalia following in her lead. And Nico just kickes the table leg over and over. I roll my eyes, sigh, and rest my head on Annabeth's back.

"I'm fucking sick of damn prophecies!" Nico exclaims.

"Dam shirts." Thalia spits, then laughs. I lift my head up.

"Dam gift shop." I say, then smile like an idiot, while Thalia laughs her ass off.

"D-Dam chips." She laughs. I snort.

"Dam food bar."

"Dam war."

"Dam cho-chosen one." I barely get it out because I am laughing to hard at the inside joke. Thalia is silently laughing, her mouth open, and her hands moving like she is a retarded seal. Lean on Annabeths shoulder. She is smiling because I'm laughing.

It feels nice to laugh again.

"Da-Da-Dam…" She trails off, laughing to hard to even get any air in.

"May we continue with the meeting, or are you two going to laugh for the next 100 years?" Sirius asks, sounding annoyed.

"Thalia could." Annabeth puts in. I laugh harder, even Nico laughs. A little. Annabeth looks happy for the first time since that place. I poke her in the ribs until she starts giggling, and Thalia just keeps trying to spur another dam comment.

"Can't you calm down or something. You know, think of something that makes you sad or something? Like Tart…" Jason cuts himself off, but my laughter has ceased. I stand up, but Annabeth grabs my arm. She looks murderous, but she forces me into my seat, and fits her hand in mine. I grip her hand tightly, willing myself not to sink into another flashback. I don't know how much damage I could do if I am angry, and I slip.

I don't know if I'd hurt Annabeth, and I don't want to wait and see.

"Well it worked." Nico states. I snort. Thalia has calmed herself down, and the meeting continues.

"So, who would replace Harry. Ours was pretty open." Nico asks. He knows it means it could have been Thalia, himself, or me.

"Neville Longbottom. But he doesn't look so good."

"At least it's someone."

"But he might not work."

"Better then some random off the streets."

"Anyone born on the 31st?"

"If you put anyone of us in the prophecy, I will personally, throw you into hell. I know a short cut." I growl. Molly looks a little taken back. I feel bad, but I don't apologise. Annabeth pokes me in the ribs.

"Can we go on, please? With what we were talking about before your asked about the worse?" I nod lazily. Annabeth leans her head on my shoulder. I sling my arm around her shoulder. The adults keeping talking about Harry, when a loud bang came be heard from the front of the house, and the annoying painting starts up again. Molly rushes to the door, and low and behold, is Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a long on guys, to make up for my slackness. The next should be pretty long. I have been super busy, with a few personal things, and holidays<strong>**. Oh, and I did put Harry in this chapter a little more, but I reread it, and decided to be evil. So, that's all you get of Harry for now. **

** For those of you who read my OTP challenge, I am going to restart that in Feburary, because I started at an inconveniate time, and I then realised I would have barely any time to write chapters and update them. **

**Please vote on the poll, I am going to take in down on the first of Feb, so vote please. So then I know what I should put up next. I forgot to put some references in (from other movies/books). I'll put them in the next chapter.**

**Give me a shout if you like/dislike the recommendations at the start. If I should continue with listing songs I enjoy, as well as books, or just give up on it.**

**Try this out; First signed in reviewer gets a sneak peek of the next chapter. I saw this somewhere else, wonder if it would work. Gonna give it a try for a few chapters.**

**Got home early because Australia couldn't get it's shit together, and was raining buckets.**

**~Astrid.**


	8. First Things First

**Disclaimer: I am sorry for the Percabeth fight. My fingers ran away with me. I am evil. I know. I'm sorry. I truly am. Song recommendations….**

**I Bet My Life - Imagine Dragons**

**30 Lives - Imagine Dragons**

**Books recommendations**

**Taken - David Massey**

**Unwind - Neal Shusterman (WARNING: You may want to scream with frustrustion, sit, and stare at a wall, or just put the book down, and never want to pick it up again because it is so messed up. *But you will always pick it back up.*)**

**Australia has sorted it's shit out (for now) as it is sunny now. But I will not be surprised if it starts to rain, or even snow. Happy (late) Australia Day.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>THALIA POV:<strong>

Harry Potter looks exactly like Percy, except with glasses, a scar, and his eyes are a more innocent.

"Woah, creepy. Looks like you have a double Percy."

"No one can match me, Thalia." He says. I laugh in reply.

"Who are you?"

"We are the exchange students." Annabeth says.

"From where?"

"Vedworths." I say simply, temped to dig out my dagger, and carve some drawings on to table. Harry looks confused.

"Just ask Hermione." Piper says, and then goes back to talking to Jason, Harry obviously not the most important news.

"Wait, your Harry?" Leo says. I roll my eyes.

"Gods Leo, I know your stupid, but not this stupid." Annabeth exclaims.

"You don't know who I am? The whole wizarding world knows who I am."

"And we are meant to care about you and your obnoxious life style?" Nico bites. Harry glares at him. Oh gods, that glare is pathetic.

"Thin your eyes a bit more, and try to see him dying." I say. Harry looks over at me. "I'm teaching you how to glare at someone properly. I bet Percy delt our a glare like that when he was 3."

"I was two, Thalia. My mother has a picture." Percy trails off, and I burst out laughing. Percy rolls his eyes lazily at me, staring at the space a little above me, making it rain.

I only laugh harder.

"You-you just did wandless magic. Outside of school too!"

"They teach us wandless at Vedworths."

"But only those worthy." I put in, cracking some lighting above Percy's head. He roll his eyes at me.

"But-But only really really powerful wizards can perform wandless magic." Harry protests.

"So we are really powerful." Annabeth says. Harry opens his mouth, then closes in. I roll my eyes at the boy.

"But you're fifteen!"

"And you know this, how?" I ask, slipping myself onto the bench, and inspecting my nails. Percy sends me a bitting glare, but I ignore him.

I want to push it.

"You look fifteen." Harry reasons. Nico snorts. "You are fifteen, right?"

"Yes, they are." The guy with the crazy eye says. Seriously, it's starting to freaking me out. It keeps wuring around in it's socket, pausing over each of us, but then continue spinning around. And it doesn't even seem to bother the man.

"Harry, Hermione and Ron are upstairs. Go up and talk to them, these nine should be up soon." Molly puts in. He nods, turns, and leaves.

I let out a huff, "Looks like this is going to be harder than I thought."

* * *

><p>"First things first," I mutter to Percy. We are all sat in the longue. Annabeth dozing on Percy's shoulder, and the others telling scary stories. "Hermione suspects us. I heard her talking to that Ron guy a night or so ago."<p>

"Percy, I saw that Into The Woods was on in the cinemas down the road."

"A bit off the topic, Annie."

"Please, Percy. Can we please go?" She pulls herself up onto her knees, and clasp her hands in a praying position.

"You guys are cute." I say. "It makes me sick."

"Oh keep it shut, Thals."

"Can we go? Please!" Annabeth begs again. Percy rolls his eyes. He can't win with her. He shakes his head in defeat, and grabs her hand.

"Fine."

"Good. Lets get out of here."

"You are weak." I laugh. Percy glares at me.

"I love her, Thalia."

"I know. But you can still ague." I conter. He grins but shakes his head.

"I kinda want to see that movie anyway." He whispers. I shake my head at him.

"You're useless, you know that?" I state, pointing at Percy. "Save the world twice, and you crack when Annabeth _really _wants to go to see some dumbass movie."

"It has Johnny Deep, Thalia. I must see it." Annabeth puts in. I roll my eyes at the both of them. "Come on, it looks really good."

"Come on, it looks _really_ _good_." I mock. Annabeth pokes her tongue out at me.

"You tell her, Annie." Percy comments, giving me a pointed look. I can't help but smile.

"You guys are so weird."

"It's what I pride myself in, Thalia."

"You're more then weird, Percy."

"Pride. Pride. Pride."

"Pride is not a word to use lightly." Annabeth remarks. I raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry."

"Gods, you're weak."

"Twice, and hell, Thalia. Twice." He holds up two fingers, waggling them in my face.

"I'll bite you."

"I doubt you want the taste of a male in your mouth." Percy still pulls his fingers away. I snort.

"Fine. Go see your movie. Leave me alone with people I barely know."

"You have Nico."

"Oh joy! Quality time with Death Breath. Just what I need to end my day." I drone, running my hand through my choppy hair lazily, and stopping to gaze at my scarred hands. "I wish they would go." I whisper to myself.

"Have fun." Percy says, standing up with Annabeth, and clapping me on the back. "Try not to kill anyone while I'm gone."

"Oh dear, I had a few people on my hit list though." I pout, earning a laugh from Percy, and a smile from Annabeth. They tell Molly where they are going before the leave, then exit the dark house, leaving me alone with Death Breathe, and the crew of love and cuddles.

It's going to be a long 3 hours.

* * *

><p><strong>HERMIONE POV:<strong>

"And what's the nine exchange students? When did they get here?" Harry asks, once he has finished his rant.

"A couple days ago."

"They're - they're weird? They seem to radiate power."

"They do, I suppose." I pause. "I have never heard of Vedworths, nor any of the other school's Annabeth listed before."

"Just because you haven't heard of the school, doesn't mean they don't exist, Hermione."

"And just because they say they went there, doesn't mean they do exist, Ronald." I match. Harry half groans. I kneel down, and pulling out a small notepad of which I had been writing on about the weird things that the exchange students had done.

"And you have made notes about them!"

"Since when is that a new thing, Harry." I hand him over the notepad, and he begins reading them aloud;

"Their eyes don't match their age. Really, Hermione?"

"If you look at Percy and Annabeth's eyes, they look so...different. What I'm saying is that if you look at them, their eyes look like they are older. You can tell how old someone is with their eyes. They look tortured as well. And frightened." I trail off.

"Can I continue? Thanks. They speak in different languages to each other. Percy and Annabeth are too imainite with each other." He keeps listing each thing I have written down, giving me a few weird looks.

"Oh, and," Ron jumps, when Harry has finished, "they burn their food."

"Oh yeah, how did I forgot?" I grab the notes back from Harry, rush over to my quill, and jot down 'burn food'.

"Hermione, there's no reason to suspect they aren't telling the truth."

"Oh!" I click my fingers, and point at Harry, "and Percy has some weird black tattoo on his arm."

"Deatheater. Is it a snake?"

"I didn't get a good look. It's on his forearm. I think I saw an owl tattoo on Annabeth as well. I may as well write them down. I never thought of that until then." I continue jotting down the two things; 'Percy, tattoo on forearm, possibly death eater' and 'Annabeth, owl tattoo.'

"We could ask them about their past."

"Tried. They only talk about their schooling."

"No outside life?"

"Not at all. Apart from they all had somewhat abusive childhoods." I bite my lip, thinking for a little.

"Did they do anything weird when you meet them?"

"No, not really."

"Are you sure? Think, Harry." I press. He sighs, and doesn't reply for a few moments.

"They did wandless magic."

"Wandless? At 15? I'm putting that down." I mutter.

"Hermione, they could just be really powerful."

"They would have to be _really_ powerful, Ronald. Dumbledore can down wandless magic, and they sure aren't as powerful as him." I remark. Ron rolls his eyes.

"How about we talk to them?" Harry asks.

"I'm not talking to Percy or Annabeth. They were screaming at each other at breakfast. They're scary."

"Oh you whimp." I roll my eyes, and stand up, making my way to the door. "You coming?" Harry nods, and gets up, following me out of the door. Ron waits for a few seconds before following us out, and down the stairs. We find Hazel and Frank sitting next to each other, laughing their heads off. Piper and Jason are muttering in the different language, and Nico and Thalia are talking.

In some sort of way.

"Where's Percy and Annabeth?"

"Gone to see a movie." Thalia calls, and then goes back to continuing to talk to Nico.

"Erm, can we all talk?" I ask. Thalia stops talking with Nico, and turns to us.

"About what, exactly?"

"Nothing. We just want some books." Ron stammers. I glare at him.

"Now that," Thalia states, and points at me, "is a good glare." I nod slightly. "We don't have books that you would like." She turns back, making it obvious that we are not welcome.

"Erm, goodbye?" I say, grabbing Harry's arm, and pulling him out of the room. Ron follows us, and grabs my arm.

"Jason had one too. The tattoo, that Percy has." Ron states. I raise my eyebrows.

"Hello dears, dinner now." Molly pops up behind us. "Don't question the exchange students. They had a tough time last year, and I think they'd rather not be doubted." We don't reply to her. She sighs slightly, and continues forward, to the students.

"Do you think the Order knows about them?"

"Them being death eaters?"

"Just about them in general." I mutter. Ron shakes his head.

"I dunno. The order's not saying anything, and they are a part of the Order, aren't they?"

"Yes."

"So we could be in the Order."

"Regrettably not. You have to be of age." I mutter. Harry lets out a heavy sigh.

"How come they are in the Order?"

"That's what I want to find out, Harry."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it's so short, guys. I didn't get to write much on holiday, and I promised to put the story up on the 28th (it's the 28th in Australia). I will put another chapter up as soon as possible.<strong>

**Sorry it's a little bit shit, it's rushed. The next chapter will be better. I was mainly focusing on the dialogue on this chapter, and I will be putting a new story up soon Percy Jackson story up soon which shall be disided on a poll. **

**So;**

**Annabeth dying, and Percy coping,**

**Or **

**Percy dying, and Annabeth coping.**

**I'm evil, I know. Please don't kill me. I want to live.**

**The Lord of The Rings fanfiction, should be up ASAP.**

**Love you guys,**

**Rate and Review,**

**First 3 reviewers get sneak peaks of the next chapter.**

**Also, I am changing my pen name, so don't get confused when this story is suddenly being written by 'GoldenTrios'.**

**~Astrid**


	9. Love Me

**Disclaimer: GO AND LISTEN TO SMOKE AND MIRRORS RIGHT NOW! I can't think of any book recommendations, been busy, having a life...**

_**It was so hard! **_**I had to communicate! Can you believe that?!**

* * *

><p><strong>ANNABETH POV:<strong>

After the movie, Percy took me out for dinner to this nice, fancy restaurant, and we eat some beautiful pasta.

"I love you, Annie."

"Hm. I love this pasta."

"Yeah, this pasta's better then any human."

"'Cept me." I joke. Percy laughs. I look up, smiling at him. "You laughed?"

"I'm not have a seize, if thats what your wondering." Percy looks at me, with a smile still etched across his face. I can't help but laugh, partly at his joke, and partly at his goofy smile. "Seize?" he asks, with fake worry. I snort with laugh, and then begin chocking on my food.

"Your killing me."

"Doubt it. Do I have a weapon to your neck?"

"You pathetic jokes are killing me, Percy. There worse than my dads!"

"But, like, I'm not, like, old...like." Percy 'flicks' some imaginary hair, making me laugh again.

"Oh gods, please stop. I'm going to die."

"OMG! Don't, like, die on me. Like!"

"Percy!" I groan. He laughs at me.

"It's nice to see you laugh."

"You too, Seaweed Brain." I poke my tongue out at him. "I'll pay."

"Annie, it's my treat."

"You got the tickets, and the popcorn."

"It's my apology." He almost whispers. I smile at him, and reach across to take his hand, giving it a slight squeeze.

"You don't need to apologise. Couples fight all the time. That wasn't even a bad fight." He doesn't look up.

"But I feel so bad. I didn't mean to yell at you, everything was getting to be to much, and you were there. I want to pay for dinner anyway."

"Percy."

"It's on me. Okay?"

"Okay." I grumble. **(a/n I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Reopened the wound.) **

"Good." Percy taps the arm of the waitress next to him, and asks for the bill. We get it within minutes, pay, and start walking home, hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>(a.n here, my computer shut down, and I lost the rest of my chapter! ARGH! Rewriting...).<strong>

We reach the safe house, and enter. The second we do so, Thalia runs up, and pulls us into the first room.

"They are onto us." Thalia says. I raise an eyebrow causally.

"Pardon?"

"They are onto us." She repeats.

"Onto us?"

"And I'm guessing Harry doesn't want us around anymore."

"Well we are meant to protect him, and he is being a prick." Percy slumped down on the chair, and ran his hand through his hair.

"It's okay, Perce. We can work this out." I reach across and take his hand.

"I'm going to bed. I talk in the morning." Percy stood up, kissed the top of my head, and walked out of the room.

"Whats up his ally?" Thalia asks. I shrug, then move to were he was sitting.

"Its annoying about Harry though. Can't people except help?"

"Did you?"

"When I felt like it. Oh keep it shut."

"Why are you mad at Jason, by the way."

"I don't know." I shrug. "I guess I feel he's partly responsible for making us come here. And I've always been angry at Jason. He was in Percy's place. He took over Percy at CHB."

"I don't think he did. Everyone was looking for someone to stand up, and up comes yet another child of the three, and everyone clings to him, hoping he can cure their needs, and wishes." Thalia moderates.

"I guess." I say, nodding slowly. Thalia rolls her eyes.

"You guess?"

"It is the exact reason, Thalia? You happy?" Thalia pokes her tongue out at me, and nods. I shake my head at her, standing up and exiting the room. I run up the stairs, and join Percy in his room. He is sitting on his bed, back to the door.

"Percy?" He doesn't reply. "Percy?" He turns to me, and his eyes are not his gorgers sea-green colour.

But a bloody red.

"Percy!" I screech. He doesn't recognise me, and started advancing towards me in a threatening manner. "Percy!" I push him back, but he doesn't falter. I let out a scream, hoping someone would hear me, but no one does. Percy grabs my left arm, digging a nail into a scar, opening it again. He beings pulling me to the window. I scream, and being hitting his arm, over and over. "Percy! PERCY! PERSEUS JACKSON!" I scream in his ear. He opens the window. I stick my legs out, and push my back against Percy's chest. While I'm pushing him back, I dig out my dagger, and push it against Percy's neck. "Percy, drop me now!" He doesn't move, but continues to try and push me out. "NOW!" And then he drops me.

Then, Percy begins backing up, and finishes when his back is against the wall.

"Annabeth." He chokes. I stand up, and rush over to him, pinning him back, while I inspect his eyes.

"Sea-green. Your eyes are sea-green." I sigh, taking the dagger away. Percy wraps me in a huge hug.

"I'm so sorry, Annie. I'm so sorry." He breaks down into sobs.

"It's okay."

"What was that?" He asks. I shake my head.

"I don't know. I don't know." I mutter.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys, only a really short chapter. I may delete this later. I have massive writers block with this story right now, and I am <strong>**finding it very hard to continue. The next chapter should be up soon, but, I don't want to say, as I will feel I have to post something I am unhappy with. The next few chapters for my other stories should be up very soon.**

**Really sorry, **

**~Astrid **


	10. Talk is Cheap

**Disclaimer: Sorry. Rejoyce, scream. Whatever. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, and Percy Jackson to Rick Riordan. Sneak peak for this chapter. I am having trouble writing this story. I don't want to force myself so much, because I do not want to end up hating my own story. The next chapter should (_should_) be up soon...**

**Sorry. Again.**

* * *

><p><strong>ANNABETH POV:<strong>

I hit play on the phone Leo made for me. The song is a slow one. Relaxing. The mans voice fits each word perfectly, and it's almost eire. His voice is smooth, soulful, and beautiful. In my opinion, the song is about a man struggling with the suicide of his wife. He is struggling, because his thoughts are filled with all the things that they did together, and all the things he missed. He keeps thinking that he could have stopped it if he had talked to her. And stopped her reading into things to much. He is filled with remorse, knowing he could have helped her be more confident, happier, better.

I sigh. The words seem to also relate to my relationship with Percy at the moment. It had been 3 days since he had attacked me, and while I had forgiven him, he hadn't forgiven himself. He would still run to me if I was having a flash back, but once it was over, and he would apologise, and walk away. After I got him out of a flashback, he would thank-me, but then push me away.

It was getting out of hand.

A fluffy head pokes in the door way, breaking me out of my thoughts, "Hey, are you coming to Diagon Ally with us?" Hermione asks.

"Yeah, I guess." I mutter, then shake my head. "Yes. I am."

"Sorry if I am being nosey, but what's with you and Percy?"

"We had a fight." I almost laugh at that.

"Oh, okay. Don't feel bad. Boys are twits." Hermione says. I look at her, half surprised that she would say that. I raise an eyebrow after her. Maybe she just had a change of heart?

"Thanks," I laugh. I step past her, and 'jump' down the stairs. Half surprised of her sudden change, and half concerned.

I jump down the last few steps, almost crashing into Percy.

"H-hey, Annabeth." He mumbles.

"Hey Perce."

"How are you?"

"Good. Bit tired, but like thats unusual." I purse my lips, rolling them inwards before speaking again. "Doesn't matter. How are you?"

"Tired, same as you. No flashbacks?" He asks. I let a faint of a smile slip onto my face. "What?"

"Even when your mad at me, you're still loyal."

"I'm not mad at you." He whispers, bobbing his head down. "I'm mad at myself. You should be mad at me."

"Percy, what have I told you about trying to control me?"

"You sound rather chipper this morning." He mutters, ignoring my further question.

"School today." I state, rolling on my heels. Percy laughs slightly, his shoulders easing.

"It's in two days."

"What?" I spit. Percy smiles faintly at me.

"We are going to the Ally today, Annabeth."

"Oh. Books?"

"Yes, books." Percy laughs. I smile. It's his old laugh. Large, heartful, "I will get you one if you want."

"Yay!" I smile. And give him a quick hug, forgetting about fight recently. Percy hugs me back, but lets go quickly.

"No flashbacks for 20 hours, Perce."

"23 for me." I smile, and lean into him. He stiffens, but then wraps his arms around me. It feels great to be hugged by him. I nuzzle my head into his chest.

"I love you, Annie. I love you a lot."

"I love you too." Percy huffs, and pulls me away. He keeps one arm around me though, and leads me over the the couch. He sits down, and pulls me next to him. I smile to myself, and lean on him. And for the first time in days, I can truly relax.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll delete this, when i finished the chapter. <strong>


	11. A Small Journey, and a Little Change

**Disclaimer: So...erm...I'm really sorry for not updating for a really long (long) time. I lost interest in this story for a while, and lost interest in Percy Jackson for a while (I have sinned, I know). I was not in the best place when writing this story last year, so these chapters are going to be lighter, and not as dark (****i.e. Percabeth having nightmares. Percabeth with PTSD). **

**They will still have it. As will Nico, but it would be every chapter, or a prominent.**

**Also, I don't know if I have mentioned this or not, but...These are all set around 2013-2015.**

**The trio might not be featured so much in this chapter, as I want to focus on the demigods for a few chapters, and we know what happens to the trio because the books are amazing.**

**Also, this chapter will be as follows:**

**Getting Supplies and such (I'm trying to think if the demigods had gotten wands, but I couldn't remember. So they are getting them in this chapter).**

**Train to Hogwarts**

**Sorting (I am not putting the reason behind my choice's for everyone. I will put my reasonings for Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel and Leo).**

**I am going to have a shot at writing in third person (I just need to get better at it). The next chapter or so will be shorter than normal, but they will eventually even out, and be longer. So enjoy the long waited next chapter:**

**Off To Hogwarts**

"So the wands are first." Arthur said. Percy snickered.

"They better be some dam good wands." Thalia added. Percy snickered again. "What's gotten into you? Guys! We have a code yellow. Percy is laughing. I repeat: Percy is laughing."

"Shut it, Pinecone Face." Percy growled.

"Whatever, Kelp Head. It's just nice to see you smile again. You always look so shaken." Thalia gave Percy a grin. He didn't return in. He opened his mouth to continue the banter.

"Here we are!" Arthur said, trying to stop the banter between the cousins.

They all entered the store, the demigods eyes widening at sight of all the wands.

"Eldest first please." Ollivander said. Annabeth stepped forward.

Annabeth is given a few wands, all ending in the destruction of the shop.

"Tricky, aren't you? Okay, lets try this. Vinewood sturdy, 12 and 3/4 inches, Basilisk skin. Extremely powerful wand, Miss Chase. Try it out." he handed Annabeth over the wand, and she gave it a flick. The wand responded, and Ollivander looked happy. "Perfect! The wand might be a little erratic at times, but keep a strong hold on it, and keep a good control over it. Next!"

Similar followed for each demigod. Each took a while to to get the right wand.

"Black Walnut, rigid, 13 inches, Chimera scale fragment. Again, this is a power, and very unique wand, Mr Jackson. Chimera scale is very rare, and almost out dated." Percy gave the a quick wave, and earned Ollivanders approval. "Next!"

"You two wait outside. Or go for an adventure." Arthur said. Percy and Annabeth left, mumbling something about ice creams and books.

Nico was next up. "Poplar, sturdy, 12 inches, Augurey tail feather. Powerful wand, for a powerful wizard. Give it a shot, Mr di Angelo."

After him was Thalia; the first wand Ollivander gave Thalia was Pine. She seemed a little ticked off, until Ollivander hurriedly took the wand off her, muttering about Thalia being too closely related to pine, and the wand would backfire. "Sequoia, rigid, 14 inches, Boomslang venom. This is a dark wand, Thalia. You must have full control over it." Thalia nodded, and took the wand. She gave it a quick whip. Ollivander looked slightly terrified for a second, before nodding a smiling.

"It appears this wand has chosen you, Thalia. Use it well."

Hazel stepped forward next, muttering about how she should have been second (and Nico first). "Pine, springy, 10 inches, two unicorn hairs." The wand seemed to 'like' Hazel. "This wand is good for those whom study and thrive in Divination. Have you had visions or such before, Miss Levesque."

"Maybe once or twice."

Jason stepped up next; "Blue spruce, whippy, 12 inches, unicorn hair."

Piper was next up; "Hm. You might be a hard one. Veela hair might be the best suit. Ah ha! Here. Try this wand Miss McLean. Mahogany, flexible, 12 1/2 inches, Veela hair. This wand is rare, and Veela hair is sometimes unpredictable. Give it a shot anyway, Miss McLean." The wand suited Piper fine, and Ollivander seemed somewhat overjoyed to have the wand out of his shop.

Leo jumped forward next, overly excited about getting a wand, "Alder wood, sturdy, 12 and 1/2 inches, Phoenix tail feather. Give it a try." Ollivander said. Leo practically jumped on the wand, and gave it a try. The wand responded, and Ollivander handed it over to Leo with a huge smile.

"Who's next?" Ollivander asked. Frank was the last one standing without a wand. He, Hazel, Leo, Jason and Piper were the only demigods remaining in the shop (Nico and Thalia had run off to find Percy and Annabeth. Yelling something about hanging out as the old group).

"Me."

"Well don't just stand there, come forward. I don't bite." Ollivander beckoned Frank forward (who obliged). He measured Frank up quickly, and brought out wand after wand. It seemed to take forever. "Explain your heritage."

"I'm Chinese and Roman."

"Chinese. Hm. Oh! This wand might be a lot better suited for you! Wands sometimes act like that, don't take it personally, son." Ollivander passed Frank a wand. Frank flicked the wand, and it felt amazing. Holding that wand felt right, and he really liked it. "Good. The wand has chosen you, Mr Zhang. The wand is Gingko, which is a Chinese wood. Very powerful, and good with temperamental cores. Which in this case is very good. The core is a few strands of Kelpie hair. It's a fairly inflexible wand, meaning it's a little harder to cast. And it's a 14 inch wand. Which is a fairly long wand, but it shouldn't have many problems." Frank smiled, and held the wand proudly.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so don't get into too much trouble. Sirius! Sirius what <em>are <em>you doing here?" Molly hissed. Percy smirked, and went over.

"Bye, Padfoot. Have fun trap in a house with those ones." Percy ruffled the dogs head. Even as a dog, Sirius looked mad.

"Bye, Paddy." Annabeth was next to step forward, and give the dog a hug. "Thanks for helping us."

"Come on, guys. He is _my_ go-dog."

"Your go-dog." Leo laughed. The demigods grinned, and the Trio glared, stalking off.

"Come on, lets go grab a seat before they are all taken." Jason said. The demigods gladly followed (after thanking Molly and Arthur. And the girls said a weirdly long goodbye to Tonks).

"Free room! I spy a free room! Forward people!" Leo shouted, running full sprint into the train, and into the compartment. Piper shortly followed him, laughing, and yelling something about her best friend being an idiot.

Once everyone was in the compartment, the hell begun.

It was a fairly large compartment, but having nine demigods all with ADHD was not a good idea.

About one hour into the trip, and Percy and Annabeth had ditched everyone else to watch Game of Thrones on Daedalus's laptop.

This was later continued when Thalia and Nico realised what they were watching, and forced everyone else out so the four could watch the show (Thalia's argument was that Jason was too young, and Nico's was that Hazel...Hazel just couldn't watch it).

"Hey, can we sit here?" Piper asked. Harry looked up.

"ah, sure. But don't you have Percy and such to sit with."

"They are watching Game of Thrones." Hazel said. "And we aren't allowed to watch it." Hazel pulled Frank down next to her, and begun chatting calmly in Latin.

"Hey, Ginny." Leo said, and sat down next to her (and Luna), and started chatting about some useful curses, and hex's that he could use on people.

Jason and Piper awkwardly sat across from Harry, and start to talk about Hogwarts.

"So, how is the school?"

"Terrific."

* * *

><p>Once arriving at the school, the demigods were sorted in with the first years, and asked to ride on the boats.<p>

"What do you think the castle looks like? Do you think I could use some of the architecture for Olympus?" Annabeth raved. Percy smiled, and pulled Annabeth in for a hug.

"Do whatever you want, Wisegirl. It's nice to see you this excited." He kissed her temple.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Percy look how beautiful it is. Look at it. Oh my god, it's beautiful." Annabeth was practically jumping up and down in the boat. Nico (who was in a boat close), and Thalia (who was sitting with Percy and Annabeth), started to laugh at her.

"Yeah, it is pretty beautiful." Percy muttered, looking at Annabeth.

"Argh, stop! You two are making me sick!" Thalia yelled, and whacked the two of them on their heads.

* * *

><p>The hat had just sung its song, and the room was filled with applause. Applause that lasted a good five minutes, and the hat seemed to be enjoying every minute of being the star.<p>

"Now this year, we are inviting some very special guests from America. We do need to sort them before the first years. But, we are going to invite two of their number up to give a little speech on their background."

"Damnit. Of course we are told to get up and make a speech. My good mood is gone." Percy muttered. Annabeth nodded in agreement, linking her hand with Percy's.

"Come on, Seaweed brain. Let's go." The two made their way up, and McGonagall whispered in their ears;

"Explain a little about the wars. Mention them or something."

"Okay." Annabeth stepped forward to the podium. "So, hi. We are from America, like Professor McGonagall said. We were brought here for a variation of reasons. One of them being the possibility of Voldemorts return. America has very recently had a big war against a dark wizard. We were brought from multiple locations to help with that war, and we won.

"Hogwarts, upon hearing the wizarding war in America agreed to help at a few expenses. A few other wizard schools around the world have taken in wizards and witches, and Hogwarts is thankfully one of those. Our own school was destroyed by the war, and until it has been repaired, we are here. I hope we can make allies, and not enemies."

"We have enough of those." Percy said. He was loud enough for the Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor tables to hear him. Or at least the first few rows.

Annabeth stepped down from the podium, and motioned for Percy to go say something. He passed, and walked straight back to seven.

"Okay, and now we are going to sort the American exchange students." McGonagall said, holding a sheet of paper up. "Chase, Annabeth."

Percy gave Annabeth's hand a quick squeeze, and popped up to the stool.

**Annabeth POV:**

The old hat was placed on my head.

"A wise one. Defiantly that. But I don't think Ravenclaw would suit you. Let's see. Let's see. Let's see. Oh. Been through hell, I can see. You're not a witch. Here to protect? Gryffindor maybe? No. No, that won't help you. I'll keep looking around. Oh dear. Oh god. Oh me, oh my. You do not have a good past."

"Don't need a genius to tell me that."

"Attitude, attitude. You are very smart, and very tactical. You seem to like power? And triumph? Ambitious. Oh, you are very ambitious. Slytherin? Hm. Slytherin would help you. A lot. What to you say?"

"I don't really know the houses."

"Oh goody. Slytherin isn't as bad as they make out. SLYTHERIN!"

The old hat shouted the last part. There was a huge amount of cheering, and whistling from Slytherin. McGonagall took the hat of Annabeths head, and Annabeth could hear her muttering; "I hope Dumbledore knows what he is doing."

**Nico POV:**

"Di Angelo, Nico." I walked over to the stool, and the old witch placed the hat on my head.

"Interesting one, here. Defiantly that. Defiantly that. You have a similar past to the Chase girl. Hm. Oh, you are an interesting one. You are very ambitious"

"Are you in my head?" I asked, somewhat crossly. The hat only chuckled.

"Of course. I can see everything. Oh. Oh, that isn't nice. Hm. Maybe Gryffindor. No. No. No. Bad choice. Ravenclaw would be my next choice, but you take the short cuts, which is very _not_ Ravenclaw. You are a very intelligent boy for you age. Slytherin? Would Slytherin be good for you? Here's a little secret, Slytherin is only open to those worthy. And having a halfblood, or a boy thats not a wizard. Very special. You will do great things if I place you in Slytherin? No objection? SLYTHERIN!"

The again was defended in applause. The Slytherins seemed very happy with getting the first two exchange students. I smiled a little, and then walked over to Annabeth, and sat down next to her.

"Congrats, little man!" A tall Slytherin boy said, shaking my hand. I glare at him, and pull my hand from his grip.

**Thalia POV:**

"Grace, Thalia."

"It's just Thaila." I say, getting up. McGonagall smiles at me, and puts the hat on my head.

"Hm. You are a good leader. I can see that. A very good leader? Head of Artemis's hunt? Very very good. A true honour. Hm. SLYTHERIN!"

**Jason POV:**

"Grace, Jason." I step forward, and sit down on the tiny stool.

It so nearly topples over, but I stabilise it.

The hat is placed on my head, and not a second later it shouts;

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff house roars and cheers, standing up a cheering.

"WE GOT ONE TOO! WE GOT ONE TOO!" I could hear two Hufflepuffs yelling, making faces at the Slytherin house. Two people from the Slytherin house yelled back;

"WE HAVE THREE! WE HAVE THREE!"

I sat down next to a black haired boy.

"Is having us in your house a competition or something?"

"It is now." he replied.

**Percy POV:**

"Jackson, Percy." McGonagall says. I stand up, and smile at the witch. She seems like a nice teacher.

"Why are all of you so interesting? Slytherin? Hm. Oh yes. You have such ambitions. But you are extremely loyal? Would Hufflepuff suit you better?"

"No." I say. The hat laughs.

"Okay, okay. You're brave, tactical, smart, oh very smart. You're a leader. A very good leader. Maybe...maybe. Yes. Yes, I think this house will do you good. I only hope I have made the correct choice."

"Make the correct choice."

"I have. SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin house exploded in cheers, and laughs.

"WE GOT FOUR! HAHA!" Percy smiled at the craziness of the house competition, and went over to sit with Annabeth, Nico and Thalia.

**Hazel POV:**

"Levesque, Hazel." McGonagall says.

I walk up, McGonagall smiles kindly at me. I smile back.

"Hm. A past you have. Such a past. Such a past. You're brave. All of you are brave. You are making me job very hard, Miss Levesque. You have qualities that would fit in all houses. Are they any you have a preference for?"

"I have heard good about Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor? Gryffindor would be good for you. As would all houses. Well, if thats what you want..."

"I want to be in Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor it is then. GRYFFINDOR!"

The house cheered, and the two Weasley twins stood up, cheering loudest.

"WE GOT ONE TOO! HELL YEAH!" Hazel couldn't help but laugh. The twins pulled her to sit next to them.

"Tell your other friends our friendship doesn't change." Fred whispered in her ear. "Maybe to others it would, but not to us. Slytherin or not, they are still our friends."

**Piper POV:**

"McLean, Piper."

"Oh, you too. GRYFFINDOR!"

**Leo POV:**

"Valdez, Leo."

I walked up, mastering as much swagger as possible.

"An idiot." The hat's first words were. "But, a brave idiot. Ready to give his life for his friends. Thats a hard choice. You've done it haven't you? Given your own life for you friends to live? Oh you have. Oh thats good. Very brave. Very, very, very brave. The bravest person I've ever meet was a Slytherin? Would you like to be placed in Slytherin? You have the intelligence to be in Slytherin."

"You just called an idiot."

"You risked your life for your friends. That is idiotic, and brave. Now answer my question. Slytherin? Or would you prefer Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor."

"Why?"

"I would like to be with my friends."

"I understand. GRYFFINDOR!"

**Frank POV:**

"Zhang, Frank."

The hat was placed on my head, and after a short conversation with the hat, it yelled out; "GRYFFINDOR!"

"WE GOT FOUR AS WELL!" The Weasley twins shouted.

**Third Person POV:**

McGonagall walked around the four tables, picking out each of the demigods, and telling them of the meeting that had to take place after the meal.

Once at the meeting, the demigods sat around a large, round table, where the teachers also sat.

All the teachers.

"Now, you all know of what you have to do?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, protect Potter." Annabeth said. Some of the teachers nod.

"Almost. We need you to protect Potter, his friends, and everyone at this school. We also need you to keep an eye on Potter's movement, and keep an eye on Umbridge."

"Why Umbridge?"

"She is very new. And we are sure if we can trust her with Hogwarts secrets..."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the very late instillment of chapter eleven. I struggled to write some of the sorting. I am trying to get into writing in third person, and try to mix it up a little.<strong>

**I feel the writing as decreased a little in the months, and I feel very very bad that I haven't updated in ages. I completely lost interest in the ****fan fiction, and a little bit of Percy Jackson. **

**I am going on holiday for the weekend, but I should have the next chapter up by...Tuesday.**

**I have already written it. It literally has nothing do to with the plot. It is meant to be funny, and just a bit silly and lighthearted.**

**First three reviews get previews , first review gets the biggest preview and so on).**

**~ Astrid**


	12. A Little Fun

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. This chapter is a little bit shorter.**

**Also, ****X.x ScissorLuv I am in Slytherin myself. It will 100% get a good spin.**

**Same with Hufflepuff (I will struggle a little. So those in Hufflepuff speak up now and explain...everything about the house).**

**I wrote this chapter before I wrote where they were sorted, so if things seem a bit weird, and jumpy. I am sorry. **

* * *

><p>"I call for truth or dare in the Gryfindor common room!" Leo said. The demigods all shrugged. This meeting had gone on long enough, and they all needed some fun.<p>

"We wouldn't be allowed. You're forgetting we are Slytherin." Annabeth stated. Percy and Nico murmured agreements.

"Big whoop. It's 12. Everyones asleep." Thalia said. They looked at her for a second, before agreeing.

"Off to Gryfindor!" Leo shouted, leading the way.

"Okay doke. Percy, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Boo, whimp." Thalia yelled. Nico laughed, and fist pumped her.

"Have you and Annabeth done the do yet?"

"You mean have we had sex?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Aw, why? You're so perfectly in love." Leo created a heart shaped with his hands. Percy laughed.

"Well, I'm asexual, and Annabeth is demisexual." **(a/n: this is literally my excuse to not write smut and whatever.)**

"That means nothing to us."

"Asexual you feel no sexual desire, or none at all, and demi you don't feel much anyway, or you only feel it when your very close with someone." Annabeth said. "Thats not the exact definitions, but they are close."

"Oh. Boo." Leo said, pouting.

"Hazel, truth or dare?" Percy turned to Hazel, who scrunched up her nose.

"Argh, dare."

"Goody goody. Go get us some butterbeer or fire whisky from the kitchens."

"Where are the kitchens?"

"They are near the Hufflepuff common room. I'll show you." Jason stood up, and lead Hazel out the door.

"What? I can legally drink now. **(a/n: basing this off Australian laws)**. I want to see what all the fuse is about."

"I second that." Annabeth said. Thalia was next to agree.

Hazel and Jason returned, carrying two bottles of firewhisky, and six bottles of butterbeer.

"Cheers, mate!" Percy said, grabbing a firewhisky bottle, and downing a bit. He passed the bottle onto Annabeth who follow the suit.

"Me. Gimme the bottle, Kelphead." Thalia held out her hand. Percy kicked her over the other bottle. Nico reached over and took the bottle Annabeth was holding, and drunk some.

"Technically, I'm of age." He said. The demigods shrugged.

"Now that we have alcohol in our system, this could get interesting." Jason stated. Piper nodded, opening her bottle of butterbeer.

"Okay. Hm." Hazel rested a bottle against her lips as she thought. "Jason. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Hufflepuff. Do you like the house?"

"Not really. They are all kinda sooky, but everyone is really nice." Jason said. "I'd prefer to be in Ravenclaw or something."

Thalia pulled a face; "At least they are nice to us."

"Point. Jason, shoot."

"Ookay. Piper, truth or dare?"

"Chose someone other than your girlfriend." Frank said. Jason looked at him, and shrugged.

"Dare."

"Kiss me."

"Argh, next next next next!" Nico yelled, as they kissed. "NEXT!"

"Stop snogging!" Thalia exclaimed, throwing a nearby pillow at the couple. They stopped, and Jason glared at her.

"Hazel, truth or dare?"

"Pass, Frank you take it."

"Truth."

"How's Grfindor?"

"Brave." Frank said, after thinking for a moment. Percy laughed.

"You were already brave."

"Thanks Perce. Nico, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Boo! You're all whimps." Thalia said. Nico shrugged, and murmured something to Thalia in Greek.

"Done."

"You and Will? Are you two dating?"

"What! No."

"Pay up, Thals." Nico held his hand out, and Thalia gave him a ten dollar note. "Yes, do you have any other comments?"

Piper let out the girlest squeal anyone could ever produce; "Oh my god, I KNEW it! I'm so happy for you, Nico!" Piper jumped up to hug him, but he shadow travelled to the other side of the room.

"Please don't do that again. You're scary." Thalia laughed, taking another large sip from her bottle of firewhisky. It was almost half gone.

"Thals, firewhisky." Annabeth said.

"Come and get it." Annabeth jumped down, and sat next to Thalia. She took the firewhisky, and took a equally large gulp.

"Nico, whisky please." Percy went and sat next to Nico. "Now we share a bottle, and they share a bottle."

"Can we continue the game. Nico, pick someone."

"Airhead, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Down the whole bottle." Nico said, chucking a thing of butterbeer to beer.

"Pfft, done." She said. "Time me."

"Three. Two. One. Go."

Thalia downed the bottle in 40 seconds. Her face was extremely red afterwards, and she started to laugh.

"I like that drink." She said.

The demigods continued to play truth or dare. Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia only got drunker.

"Annabeth! Truth or dare?" Piper asked.

"Dare."

"Kiss Nico. On the lips."

"Oh hell no." Percy and Nico said.

"Come on, it's just a game." Piper said. Percy grumbled, and then shrugged. Nico glared at Piper.

"Fine. Come on, Nico. It's not your first kiss. You've kissed Will before. I know that." Annabeth said.

Nico blushed. He actually blushed. He walked up to Annabeth, and she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"There, done. No one's hurt." Percy continued to glare at Piper. "Oh stop. It's a game." Annabeth kissed Percy on the cheek.

"Fine. She's mine, got it?" He looked at Nico. Nico laughed, and nodded

"Annabeth, ask someone please."

"Okay. Leo, truth or dare?" Annabeth said.

"Dare, obviously."

"Okay. Hm." Annabeth thought for a moment before clicking her fingers. "Run naked into Harry & Ron's dorm and go up to Harry's bed and yell..guys, i need help here."

"You want me to say that?"

"Nope." Annabeth rolled her eyes at Leo. "I need a suggestion of what you could help."

"I think my dingly-dangly is broken." Frank was the first one to suggest something. The demigods roared with laughter.

"That's a good one."

"If we had dared Jason, he could yell; zap me, baby." Percy said. Everyone was laughing again. A few more suggestions were given, but none as perfect as Franks suggestion.

That was until Hazel spoke  
>up; "Chosen one here I come."<p>

"Perfect! Leo. Get naked. Go to Harry and Rons dorm. Go to Harry, and say 'Chosen one, here I come.'" Leo grumbled for a second, but ended up agreeing.

"Wait!" Piper held up her hand, and beckoned Leo over. "Thanks to your father, I present; the smallest camera in the world. Live streaming to my computer." Piper proceeded to stick the tiny camera between Leo's eyebrows. The computer was practically thrown open, and Nico got the video stream up.

"Go. Go be free." Thalia kicked Leo lightly, and he unwilling derombed, and the walked up the stairs, grumbling.

"Head up, Vadelz! We don't need to see your dingly-dangly, Potter does." Nico half shouted. Leo put his hand over the railing.

"Put the bird down!" Leo grumbled again, and a door opened. The demigods crowded tightly around the computer. Piper turned on the night vision.

"Okay, he is the bed to the left. Furthest from the door." Piper said. Leo kept grumbling until he reached the bed. "That's him."

"CHOSEN ONE HERE I COME!" Leo shouted. The boys sat up straight, and a light was turned on. "Hello, chosen one. I have come in for some ac-e-on-tion." Leo twisted his hips.

Harry was staring, horrified at the teenager in front of him.

The demigods in the common room were crying with laughter. Barely able to stand up.

Annabeth and Percy had tears of laughter pouring down their faces.

Nico was lying on the floor, no sound coming out of his mouth (he looked rather like a retarded seal)** (a/n: I love this saying)**.

Piper was leaning on Jason, gasping for air, while laughing. Jason was leaning against a wall, holding Piper up.

Thalia was standing up, but she later collapsed next to Nico, quite literally rolling on the floor.

Hazel we giggling uncontrollably, and Frank was sitting in, with his head thrown back, laughing.

Leo thundered down the stairs to see his friends laughing.

"I was pretty awesome."

"Put some clothes on, you buffoon." Piper spat out. Leo obliged.

By the time he was dressed, McGonagall was in the common room.

"What is all this commotion?!" McGonagall looked furious. The seven stopped laughing (a mad McGonagall was pretty scary). Nico managed to pull himself together, but kept letting out small bursts of laughter.

Thalia on the other hand; "Hai-ya, Professor." Thalia was still giggling on the floor. Percy kicked her in the stomach, but failed to get her to shut up.  
>Thalia just laughed more.<p>

"Well, we thought we can have some fun on our first night." Leo said. Piper snorted.

"Fun for you maybe. By Mr. Potter's face, I doubt he was having fun." McGonagall said.

Harry was standing behind them, as was the majority of the Gryfindor house.

"Oh no. I love seeing strange people's penis's. Fun fun fun." Harry's voice was practically dripping in sarcasm.

"Thats enough, Mr. Potter."

Percy, Nico and Annabeth snorted (Thalia just laughed more).

"Harry had some dam good fun." Thalia laughed. Percy began to laugh now.

"Dam fun." He repeated.

"All of you! Go back to you respective houses, and go to sleep! I might have to deduct house points."

"Oh, I'm so scared." Again, Thalia.

"10 points from Slytherin. And I will continue to take points the longer you are here!" Thalia 'stopped' laughing, and pulled herself up. (She was still giggling. The firewhisky had taken control of her.)

"Lets get out of here." She told Nico and Percy and Annabeth. They follow her out, still giggling.

"Dam fun-" Piper heard Percy say, causing Thalia to laugh more.

"I supposed I'd have to go to. Bye, Pipes." Jason kissed Piper goodbye, and left for Hufflepuff.

"Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank. I expected more of you."

"Oh come on, Professor. We were just having a spot of fun." Leo said.

"Go to bed. And ten points from Hufflepuff, and Griffindor." McGonagall exited the room.

The common room was mostly silent (expect for a few students leaving for their rooms. Either laughing at what the demigods had done, or grumbling because they had been woken up).

"That was the best dare ever!" This was one of the Weasley twins who said this. Fred and George came forward, and high-fived the four remaining demigods.

"Which person came up with that idea?"

"Annabeth."

"Oh, she is getting quite a few hugs and highfives from us." The twins laughed again. "Genius!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed a lighter version of Resting Place. Tell me if you like the lighter version, or the darker sadder version.<strong>

**Seeing as I had this already written (ie. before chapter 11). So chapter 13 _is coming_ but it will take maybe a week (maximum 2 weeks), for the next chapter.**

**But hey! Not more hiatus! So I will be updating when I can, and to the best of my ability (writing wise).**

**I am working on Fred and Georgina Weasley (I should be updating that at around the same time frames. So, check that story out). I am working on a few more stories at the time being, but they won't be uploaded until I finish writing the story.**

**So, check out the rest of my stories (a few Percy Jackson, a few Harry Potter, one Ouran Highschool Host Club).**

**Remember to review (tell me what you think of the lighter version of this story. Hate or love?) and remember to favourite.**

**Also, thank-you all SO much for sticking with this story when I stopped writing it, I am very thankful for that. **

**~Astrid**


	13. Lessons With a Toad

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

**Okay, so I got some shit for the last chapter. I want to make this clear**

**Slytherin is the house I have been sorted into, and I would very much like to give it a lot of light, and showing the good side of the house. I also want to show Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor in my own way.**

**I will slowly give more and more reasons to why I have placed each of the demigods in the houses they have been placed in. But all in due time.**

**Also, I do know that the Slytherins and Gryffindors do not share a DADA class until sixth year, but for the purpose of this story, and this chapter, they are going to share that class.**

**Also, sorry if the demigods don't speak like they do in America. How they have been speaking, and how they are going to continue to be speaking is very much like I speak in Australia (by this I mean slang, and common words).**

**Now, Lessons With a Toad shall commence.**

**Enjoy;**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV:<strong>

My eyes flew open. Nico was standing over me, looking rather worried.

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah. Where's Annabeth?"

"Making nice with our new roommates. The lot of them nearly went crazy when you started screaming. Most of them seem good with us, but this white haired bloke and his cronies are the only ones that seem like dicks." Nico says. I rub my temples. A headache has kicked in. Which is knew for flashbacks.

"How many cronies does this guy have?"

"Enough."

"How much is enough?"

"Enough for both Annabeth and Thalia to be trying to win them over."

"Jesus Christ. Ah, my head is killing me."

"Sit forward, I'll get you some water." Nico poured some water into a cup (there were cups and a bottle of water lying around).

"Water isn't going to help. Jesus fucking christ. My head is throbbing. I can see spots."

"We weren't aloud to bring nectar."

"Do they have any panadol at this school?"

"I'll go ask. You stay here and drink the water. Do you want Annabeth?"

"Yeah." I said, placing my head between my knees.

"Percy?" Annabeth said, after a minute of complete silence. "Are you okay?"

"I have a headache. I think it's linked to flashbacks."

"Okay. You're okay." Annabeth slipped her arms around my back, pulling me closer.

Nico returned ten minutes later with an oldish lady.

"Percy, we don't have any padadol, but..." The lady faded off, and pulled out a wand; "Authenta delo." The lady waved her wand, and tapped my head.

"Can't I just have nectar?"

"I'll shadow travel to camp. I should be back within ten minutes."

* * *

><p><strong>Jason POV:<strong>

"Oh, and one last thing. For the time being, come into the common room with me or Susan or Justin. If you don't tap the correct barrel, or tap it in the correct times, you get vinegar dumped on you. It's happened to me, trust me. It's not fun." Hannah Abbott says. I smile at her. "Okay, so the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row -" Hannah pointed at the barrel, being careful not to tap it. "And it will only open if you tap it in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff' So thats. One, two, three-and four **(a/n: counting technique for rhythm.)**" Hannah tapped the barrel as she said the numbers. The barrel one to the right of the one Hannah tapped opened, and Hannah crawled in. "It's a little way, but not too far. You get used to it." She says.

I roll my eyes. She seems nice enough. After about 30 seconds of crawling through the barrel. Hannah jumped out of the barrel into a cosy room, painted and covered in earth-y colours. About a dozen students looked up, and a few stood up.

"Susan Bones." A red head girl says, smiling.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley." A boy says. He slings his arm around Susan's waist.

"Zacharias Smith." A tall, skinny, blond boy says. I nod at each of them, shaking their hands in turn.

"Pleasure. Jason Grace."

"Why are you coming in fifth year?" Zacharias asks.

"Reasons. My school was kinda destroyed last year, and we needed a place to learn magic for a year."

"Neat. Do you believe Voldemorts back?"

"I guess so. Never had much time to think about it." I reply. Susan nods, Justin hums in agreement, Hannah looks somewhat happy at my answer, and Zacharias looks somewhat down-hearted at my answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Hazel POV:<strong>

"Look at today!" Ron groans. "History of Magic, double potions, and double Defence Against the Dark Arts. Binns, Snape and that Umbridge woman all in one day. I wish Fred and George would hurry up with those skiving snack boxes."

The twins popped in.

"Do my ears deceive me?"

"Could you get me one too?" Leo asks. "I don't like classes. They are boring."

"True." Ron said.

"Oh bloody hell. We have History of Magic with Slytherin! All day with the Slytherins! Are you kidding me?" Harry says. Hermione grabs the form, looking at it for a few moments, before handing it back to Harry, glaring at her toast.

"What's so bad about Slytherin?"

"There isn't a witch or wizard that hasn't gone bad in Slytherin." Ron says. I raise my eyebrows.

"Our friends are in Slytherin. They aren't bad. I can tell you that right now."

"You never know. Anyway, Malfoy is in Slytherin. And he is a pain in the arse." Harry says. Hermione leans into me.

"He has a bad run with Malfoy." She mutters. I nod.

"Is Defence agains the dark arts any good?"

"It's the best class." Harry exclaims. "Easily the best class. Though, teachers never stay long. It's a cursed teaching role."

"Cursed?" Leo asks. "What, like Archane from the Greek myths?"

"Not exactly. No teacher stays a year." Hermione explains. Leo nods slowly.

"Cool." I mutter, and lean into Leo. "I've had my fair share of curses."

"Same."

* * *

><p><strong>(an: I had a few sections written here, but my internet cut out, and I can't rewrite it as well).**

* * *

><p><strong>Umbridge 3rd POV:<strong>

Professor Dolores Umbridge stood in front of her fifth year class. There were a few familiar faces.

Harry James Potter. An idiot of a boy (in her opinion), who had perform underage magic, and magic in front of a muggle this summer.

Hermione Jean Granger. A girl known for her smarts, but is a mudblood.

Ronald Billius Weasley. A boy whose family name is under known blood traitors.

And there were a few new people. Those who had come on transfer. Umbridge had sent word to the Minister the second she heard about them. The Minister had told her to keep an eye on the children.

The transfer students were talking in hushed voices at the back. Umbridge coughed loudly, causing Weasley and Granger to look at each other in disgust, and then back at her. A black haired boy, who looked awfully like Harry Potter was the first to turn around. He was wearing Slytherin robes, and was standing in a circle of Gryffindors and Slytherin.

"Could you please sit down, Mr -"

"Percy Jackson."

"Could you please sit down, Mr Jackson." Percy sat down, but none of his friends followed.

"What? You asked for Percy to sit down." Another Slytherin girl asked. Her hair was cut short like a boys, and she head blue highlights through it.

"Sit. Down. All of you!" Umbridge barked. The exchange students all sat. The black haired Slytherin girl muttering something to a black hair Slytherin boy. The both turned and glared at her coldly. "Well, good afternoon!" Umbridge chirped. A few people mumbled good afternoon back at her.

"Tut, tut." Umbridge said. Honestly, children these days. "That will not do, will it? When I say good afternoon, I would you to say it back. Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge." The class chanted back at her.

"Now, wands away, please." Professor Umbridge turned and wrote O.W.L. "Ordinary Wizarding Levels. Also known as OWLs. Study hard, and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so, and consequences may be...severe." Umbridge turned and smiled brightly at her class.

"Miss, there is nothing in here about using defensive spells." Granger said. Umbridge's eye's narrowed at what the girl said.

"Using defensive spells? Why would you ever need to use defensive spells, Miss Granger?"

"We aren't using magic!" Weasley said.

"Wizards much older, and much wiser than you have devised a new plan of study. So we can teach you in a risk-free environment."

"What use is that? If we are attacked it won't be risk free." Potter said.

"Hand, Mr. Potter."

"He is right, you know." A voice up the back said. Umbridge turned to the voice. An extremely pretty girl was the one who spook.

"And your name is?"

"Piper McLean."

"Well, Miss McLean. I can assure you, you will not need these defensive spells. There is no danger out there."

Potter thrust his fist in the air again.

"What is it, Mr Potter."

"So we are not supposed to be prepared for the real world?"

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter. What could possible want to hurt children like yourselves?"

"Oh I dunno. Lord Voldemort."

Umbridge, and a number of students flinched at the name.

All except the exchange students. They were all giggling.

"Something funny, Mr...?"

"Jackson. I just find the name amusing."

"Well. I can assure all of you, that a certain dark wizard died many years ago.."

"He returned last year." Potter spoke up.

"AS I WAS SAYING!" Umbridge yelled. "You have been misinformed about a certain dark wizard coming back to life. This is a lie."

"It is NOT a lie!" Harry yelled. "I saw him! I fought him!"

"DETENTION MR POTTER!"

"You give people detention for speaking their minds? And for telling the truth." A blond girl says. "Chase."

"Dear, that is not the point."

"No, it is. You can't give Harry a detention for speaking his mind! If he says Voldemort is back, I'm damn well going to believe him. Rather be safe than sorry."

"Shut up, you stupid girl."

Jackson, Black haired Slytherin Girl, Black haired Slytherin boy and Chase all stood up.

"What did you just call her?" Black hair Slytherin girl said.

"Name?"

"Thalia."

"You have ears, don't you."

"Oh I have ears." Thalia took a few steps towards Umbridge before Jason grabbed her, pulling her back.

"Don't you dare call my girlfriend stupid. I bet my life she is ten times as smart as you."

"I doubt that, Mr Jackson."

Jackson looks like he is going to explode. McLean, and a curly haired girl stand up, putting themselves between Umbridge and Jackson.

"Perce, sit down."

"I'm leaving."

"DETENTION! EVERYONE WHO IS STANDING UP GETS DETENTION! Go to your head of house."

"GOOD!" Black haired Slytherin boy yelled. "I don't want to be stuck in a room with a toad any longer!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I have no idea where that went.<strong>

**So. A little bit of fighting. This chapter was written in three hours, so I am sorry for the jumpiness, and the bad writing. I will improve the writing a lot.**

**Next chapter might take a little longer, because I really want the writing to be very good, and more informative.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Don't forget to favourite and review.**

**~Astrid**


	14. A Little Bit More

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

**Thank-you all for the lovely reviews. The reviews are ****what keeps this story going. **

**I am going to make it that the first review gets a little sneak peak (this is seriously depending on how fast I can write each chapter, with a huge project for the next two months). The sneak peaks will vary in size (first reviewer on this chapter).**

**Also, do you want a Hermione-Annabeth friendship? Later (much later) in the story, but earlier than the rest of the trio. Yay or nay? Your choice!**

**To one of the guests that reviewed on the last chapter, I am going to make a chapter in the future (either most of this one, or the entire of next) about the Golden Trio. And, the ****nico-annabeth-percy-thalia friendship will be very prominent in future chapters (and for the rest of the story).**

**A Little Bit More**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

><p><strong>Jason POV:<strong>

"Jason, no. Ah, you bastard. You took my knight." Justin says.

"Is that good?"

"Yes, you dumbass. Oh, hey Sussy."

"Stop calling me Sussy. It's annoying." Susan Bones says, sliding down next to me. "You trying to the Quidditch team?"

"Quidditch?" I ask. Susan and Justin look at me like I'm a ghost.

"Oh Merlins pants, Jason. What has America been playing? Oh dear god. Anyway, we are trying out." Susan says. Justin snorts.

"I can't believe we have to try out again. We have been in the ruddy team for three years."

"You're forgetting that I am trying out this year. I could knock you right off your high horse, Justin." Hannah says, sliding down next to Justin.

"Your not trying for seeker, are you?"

"God no." Hannah shakes her head. "Chaser."

"Oh yes. That will be fun if you are in the team." I laugh awkwardly.

"I can come to the tryouts for moral support." Hannah snorts.

"Please do. I think it will be interesting. You can try out next year." Susan says.

* * *

><p><strong>Piper POV:<strong>

"Hey, Pipes! Come sit here!" Parvati Patil says. I shrug, and move to sit next to her.

"Jason's your boyfriend, isn't he?" A girl with blonde hair asked me.

"Yeah. Sorry, I don't know your name."

"Lavender Brown. Pleasure."

"Piper McLean."

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV (from here on out...for this chapter):<strong>

"This makes no sense." Annabeth groans, sliding down her chair.

"I thought you were used to muggle studies. Considering how closely you live with muggles in America."

"I'm dyslexic. I can't read any of this. I thought I told you this already." Annabeth turns her head to face me.

"Maybe." I mutter, and go back to reading the worded maths question.

"Do you know a spell to translate stuff into Greek?"

"Why don't you ask the teacher?"

"Jeez, someone's friendly today." Annabeth huffs, and walks off to the teacher.

She comes back within five minutes, "Thats better."

By the time the lesson had finished, Annabeth and I were at the same point in the worksheet. Professor Burbage started talking about an assignment.

"Okay, I want everyone to pair up with people who aren't in their house. The project is going to be researching a society. Now before you all start groaning, this is going for three weeks. You can use the internet in this room, but you will have to use books when you are not. The point of this task is to research scientists, mathematicians, rights activists and artists from that society. For this task, I am defining society as tribes, or places in the past. When the world was isolated. Most of this is going to be based in the muggle world, but you can add some from the wizarding world. Yes, Miss Chase?"

"Do we choose our partners?"

"Half, half. I choose the house each of you are working with. You choose the person. Okay, everyone please write down the house you have to chose from.

Terry Boot - Hufflepuff

Lisa Turnpip - Gryffindor."

I zoned out, drawing circles on my book, waiting for Professor Burbage to call my name.

"Annabeth Chase - Gryffindor

Hermione Granger - Slytherin."

I couldn't help but let out a groan.

"Don't be so down. You can just work with me." Annabeth says. I glare at her. "Or Parkinson. It's your choice." I continue to glare at her, but she turns away, gazing out the window. I watch her hand. She is drawing circles on her book as well.

Maybe it's a weird trait we share.

"I want everyone to come tell me their partners by the end of class. You have five minutes."

"Me or Parkinson, Granger. Your choice."

"You."

"Good, come on. I want to get out of this ruddy class. I believe fifth years have a free period after this?"

"Yep."

"Oh good. I can go down to the lake. Maybe look in the forest."

"It's forbidden."

"Bet you've been in the forest anyhow. Anyway, when it has been forbidden, it's half the fun to not get caught." **(a/n: Sorry if Annabeth if extremely OOC here).**

"I guess."

"I have a better idea. We get books, and go down to the forest to get started on our assignment."

"Sure."

"Awesome, lets go tell Professor Burbage."

* * *

><p>"There's unicorns in here." I say. Annabeth raises her eyebrows.<p>

"Nice. Are there any centaurs?"

"Yeah, but they hate us."

"Let's go talk to them. They are good with this stuff."

"Annabeth, no."

"Found prints. They should be near."

"No."

"You're no fun. I'm going to find them. Bye." Annabeth walks off. I stand still for a few moments, before running after her. "New you'd follow me. Would you believe our luck! There they are. Oh, hey! It's Owen! Owen!" Annabeth walks over to a Centaur. I pull out my wand, ready to fight off the centaurs who hurt the girl.

But much to my surprise, 'Owen' turns, and smiles at Annabeth.

"Heeeeeeey."

"Hi. Could you help us, we have been given an assignment about the ancient aztecs."

"Not really, sweetiie." The centaur drawls. "Not many of these guys know. You better get out of her sweety. The centaurs here aren't as nice as they are in America."

"Thanks anyway." Annebeth says, and waves goodbye to the centaur. She walks over to me, and pulls a face. "No help. Oh well. I'm going back to go swim in the lake. See you later, Granger." Annabeth waves to me, and walks off.

* * *

><p>"The weirdest thing happened today with -"<p>

"The exchange students." Harry and Ron say together.

"What did they do this time?" Harry continues.

"Not all of them. Annabeth. She is dyslexic. So is Percy. And pretty much all of them."

"Okay." Ron says, stuffing his face with cake. I roll my eyes at him.

"After muggle studies, Annabeth wanted to go into the Forbidden Forest -"

"Hermione, we have been in the Forbidden Forest. About a billion times. Thats not to unusual."

"I'm not finished, Ronald." I hiss. Ron rolls his eyes at me, and reaches across me to get another slice of cake. "She wanted to go and chat with the centaurs. So she tracked them, and found them. And then started talking to one, calling it Owen. And Owen acted like he knew Annabeth."

"That is a little weird." Ron admits. I smile triumphantly at him.

"No, really? They are really very fishy."

"What do you suggest we do, Hermione? Spy on them?" Harry asks. I almost shake my head.

"That might be a good idea."

"No. We are not spying on the exchange students. If mum found out, she'd kill me. Then you two. They are now in the order."

"So Snape." Harry says. Ron glares at Harry.

"We still don't trust him, but we don't need to investigate him. Just like we don't need to spy on the exchange students."

"Ronald, you're being irrational."

"Fine. But if I get in trouble, it's your fault, Hermione." Ron says. I nod.

* * *

><p>"Okay, they aren't doing anything fish-y. Hermione, as stupid as this sounds, I need to go and study. Mum will kill me if I don't get more O.W.L's than the twins got together. Tell me what the exchange students do that are fish-y when you get back." Ron turns and walks off, leaving Harry and I alone.<p>

"Hey, Hermione. Stop looking after Ron. Percy is doing wandless magic. Jason is flying."

"Harry stop bull - Oh my...Merlins pants. That's seriously powerful wandless magic. They are more powerful than Dumbledore. Oh, where's my list."

"No, just watch. We can write it down later. What's that on Franks arm?"

"It's a black tattoo. Do you think?"

"Yep. Oh crap, we have DADA in 10 minutes." Harry rolls onto his back. I groan.

"I hate that professor."

"I agree. I hate her. No wands? How are we meant to fight Voldemort when he comes back. Oh stop flinching. It's just a name."

"We should sit near the exchange students. Write down what they do in the class." I suggest. Harry nods, and twirls his wand around in his hand a few times.

"Let's go, before the exchange students see us." Harry jumps up, and offers his hand to me. I take it, and he pulls me up.

Harry holds onto my hand for a few steps before letting go.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Annabeth slides down next to me. "What's with Umbridge?"<p>

"It's her first year, here."

"I know. But why does she know Harry's name, and yours, and Rons."

"I dunno."

"I see."

"ANNABETH!" Thalia yells, and jumps over to her. "Terribly sorry, Hermione. But I have to take Annabeth for this class, so we can bitch about this toad of a teacher."

"Pardon Miss Grace?" A high-pitched, shrilly voice says. Thalia grins sarcastically, and turns to Umbridge.

"What do you think I called you?"

"I don't know, tell me."

"A toad. I called you a toad. Sorry, does the truth hurt?" Thalia says. Annabeth snorts, and moves seats. I can't help but smile at Thalia's comment.

"10 points from Slytherin."

"Oh I don't care."

"We care!" Parkinson calls.

"It's just house points. It's not like we can't earn it all back in potions." Thalia says. Parkinson tilts her head, thinking for a moment, before shrugging, and turning to talk to Draco and their friends. "Why can't we learn wandless magic?"

"This was our discussion last lesson, Grace. I do not want to continue it." Thalia glares at Umbridge, and walks over to her sit, and laying her wand on her desk.

"Oh please, go on with your lesson."

"Put your wand away."

"I'm not holding it."

"Put the wand away, Grace."

"No." Thalia says, glaring at the now enraged professor. I hid my smile. "If I'm not touching it, I can't see the affect of it."

"PUT THE WAND AWAY!"

"Thalia, just do it. We can't risk getting in more trouble." Piper McLean says, sliding down next to me. Thalia turns her head towards Piper, raising an eyebrow. She mutters a few things in another language to Piper. Piper glares, and whispers back in the same language. Thalia rolls her eyes, picks up her wand. She holds it up for Umbridge to see, and puts it in her bag.

"Happy?" Thalia says. Umbridge continues to glare at Thalia, but begins the lesson.

"I hate this witch." Piper mutters to me. I nod.

* * *

><p>"They speak in a different language." Ron says, the second we get out of class.<p>

"We have realised." Harry says.

"Oi! Oi, Potter! Wait up!" I whip around, seeing Percy running towards us. "I'm under the impression Umbridge knows you."

"Yeah. She was at my trial. She was one of the few who wanted me to not come back to Hogwarts."

"Well, thank-god that didn't happen. With Voldemort running around and all. You have to be trained."

"Yeah." Harry says. Percy smiles, and walks off to Annabeth.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**I hope you ****enjoyed. I'm not a Harry/Hermione shipper, but I wanted to add that in because why the hell not!**

**So I am doing previews for the first reviewer, but the preview might not be for a day or so (depending on how much work the evil teachers will give me at school).**

**Remember to favourite, follow and review.**

**Thanks for reading;**

**~Astrid**


	15. Potions Class

**Disclaimer: There has been a death in one of the many fandoms I belong in. **

**Well, a suspected death. We don't really know if he is dead or not.**

**In short. I am in a state of denial. So, in this state of denial, I was rewatching the season trailer (over and over) to see if I could see any ****glimpse of him still being alive (I have not). **

**In my search, I discovered a song. Arsonist's Lullaby. It's a beautiful song. I have had this song playing non-stop while writing this chapter.**

**Also, do not upset walking dead fans. Ever. Just. Don't. The fandom is fragile at the moment. **

**Unless said human is alive. Because Jesus saved him...**

**(Please AMC)...**

**Update: Thank-you AMC**

**Update 2: Fuck you, AMC.**

**I'm also seriously struggling to write this again. And I don't know why, but I really am. I am honestly trying my best to get this chapter out.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth POV:<strong>

"Potions class. You're gonna like this, aren't ya, Seaweed brain?" I ask. Percy smiles, and nudges me with his elbow.

"But of course. Draught of Peace. Isn't this one of the potions Snape gives us?"

"Yeah, I think so. Hey, if we perfect it, we can make it ourselves."

"We'd have to ask Snape though."

"Yeah. Oh, we are going to be late. Come on, lets go." I grab Percy's arm, and pull him down to the Dungeons. A few of the Gryffindors are waiting outside, and all the Slytherins are chatting (some reading ahead).

"Hey, Hermione." I wave at the curly haired girl. She just smiles, and goes back to chatting with Harry and Ron.

It's a good ten minutes before Snape arrived. He eyed the whole class, and summons them in. Percy and I are the last ones to enter, and Snape stops us.

"If you succeed in making this potion, you will be taking over making it for yourself. Mostly." He drawls. We both nod, and then follow him into the class. We sit down with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"What was that about?" Ron asks the second we sit down.

"Order stuff."

"Settle down, settle down. Today, we will be making the Draught of Peace. All the instructions are one the board." Snape waved his wand, and proceed to sit down at his desk, correcting last lessons homework.

"Oh, this should be fun." Percy mutters, and starts working straight away.

An hour into the lesson, Snape is strolling around the classroom, looking into peoples cauldrons. He walks past mine, and sees the potion.

Which is looking nothing like it is meant to.

"Miss Chase?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"What is this?"

"A potion, Professor."

"Does it look like how it is described on the board?"

"No, Professor. I've never been terribly good with water, or liquid based magic." I say. Snape looks at the potion, then back at me.

"Maybe some extra lessons will be needed. With some of the other exchange students. It seems, that the professors in America are not very equipped with teaching you the art of brewing potions." He drawls. I pause a little before nodding. "Come to the classroom tonight, Wednesdays and Sundays with Miss McLean, Miss Thalia, and Mr Di Angelo."

"Yes, Sir." I say. He nods, and walks off, looking over Percy's should into his cauldron.

"Mr Jackson?"

"Yes."

"Your potion has finished brewing an hour early. Care to explain."

"I exceed at water based magic."

"So it seems. You may leave. There is no point in you being in this classroom if your potion has finished. Go and study in the library."

"Yes."

"Sir." I mouth.

"Yes, sir." Percy says. Snape waves his wand, collecting all of Percy's potion, and cleaning up where Percy was working. "Thank-you, professor."

Percy leaves the classroom, getting glares from the trio.

"He has always been good at water based stuff. And refuses to help me learn."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry, I have severe writers block for this story. If anyone wants to comment a short prompt for the next chapter, that would fit in with the story, please do. <strong>

**My massive project is almost over, and is school. After about the 12th, updates should be more often. But updating is hard, and argh,**

**R&R**


	16. Troubles with the Exchange Students

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

**So, Walking Dead is over for months and months and months (less than two). Dead character is alive, many characters are in danger. A child is a complete and utter IDIOT (I honestly want to murder the character), and Caryl hasn't spoken the entire season.**

**So, yay.**

**These past few chapters have been filler chapters. I will get back to writing them seriously, and writing the plot seriously within the next few updates. I have finished school for the year *cries out of sheer joy*.**

**Also, I know I have been showing the Trio in a bad light in this story, and rereading, I feel so bad for doing that. I love Harry, Hermione and Ron way too much.**

**Enjoy;**

* * *

><p><strong>Ron POV:<strong>

"Where are they?" Hermione whisper-hissed to me, looking around the Great Hall.

"Where are who?" I ask. Hermione looks at me, raising her eyebrows. "What?"

"The exchange students."

"Right, them. I saw Percy and Annabeth chatting to some of the teachers, Nico in a corner with Thalia, Jason swarmed by the Hufflepuff girls -" I turn around, gesturing towards the group of girls, surrounding the poor bloke, "and I have no idea where the others are."

"Where's Harry?"

"Probably sulking somewhere." I say, shrugging. Hermione raises her eyebrows, sighing. "Come on, can we sit down and get some food now? I'm starving, Hermione."

"Do you ever stop eating?"

"Nope." I say, eating a piece of bacon. Hermione scrunches up her nose, and pours some cereal, and milk into a bowl. "What do we have first?"

"Electives. The entire day. Minus DADA for one period at the end."

"Fuck." I mumble, sinking into the seat. "That means I have Divination. What do you have?"

"Arithmancy, ancient studies, magical theory."

"For the first period?"

"No. The entire day." Hermione grumbles, rolling her eyes at me. I poke my tongue out at her, earning a glare.

It's another 15 minutes before Harry shows up, fuming. He walks up to us, and sits down next to Hermione.

"What's wrong with you?"

"The exchange students. Percy and Annabeth were screaming at each other, and Percy turned on me. Saying that the destruction of his school, was because Voldemort was back, and I technically brought him back."

"She said that?" Hermione asks, a slight look of horror coming over her face.

"Before you say anything further," I point to a fury Percy, who is marching down the isles of tables towards where the teachers were. Looking like he is about to murder someone. He has his wand out, and the school clock flying behind him.

Like Snape.

"Wonder what his problem is?" Hermione mutters.

We all watch, as Percy walks right up to McGonagall and Dumbledore. He starts yelling at them, so fast we can barely tell what is actually wrong.

After a good minute of his yelling, the entire hall is watching. He seems to notice this, and switches to speaking to them. Probably spitting what he wants.

"Mr Jackson," Professor Umbridge stands up, walking over to him. I nudge a boy next to me. He has lost interest, until now. "Is there a problem here?"

"Not your problem, Toad. Sit back down."

"You think you have the authority to speak to me in such a way?" Umbridge hisses. The hall is silent again, watching the dispute.

"Yes, in fact. I really do have the authority." Percy has left Dumbledore and McGonagall, advancing on Umbridge now. McGonagall looks amused.

"You are but a stupid 15 year old boy. I have more authority than you will ever have. You don't even have a citizenship in this country."

"My age doesn't affect my authority." Percy yells.

"What the hell is happening in here?" A voice says in my ear. I wipe around. Piper McLean (the girl we guys all swear is Veela). She looks tired.

"Percy is pissed for some reason. He yelled at Dumbledore, and McGonagall, and now Umbridge."

"Jesus Christ, I sometimes I swear that boy is younger than 18."

"What?" Hermione asks, raising eyebrows.

"Nothing. Inside joke."

"Don't stop it. It's funny." Fred says, leaning in.

"Kinda have to." Piper replies, making her way up to Percy.

* * *

><p><strong>Piper POV:<strong>

"Percy, you need to calm down." I say, stepping in front of him, stopping him from hitting Umbridge.

"No."

"Percy, calm down." I say again, forcing on the charmspeak onto every word, and trying to make it as powerful as I can.

"No."

"Calm. Down." I repeat, almost at the point where I am yelling.

"No."

"Stop yelling."

"Okay."

"Now calm down."

"I hate this school. I hate these freaking rules. Get off me." Percy mutters, pushing me off, and storming out of the Great Hall, shaking like crazy. I turn to Umbridge.

"Sorry about him. Forgot about what he's done. He didn't mean it." I explain, lacing my words, yet again, with charmspeak.

"He didn't mean it." Umbridge repeats, going to her chair in a daze. I try to not laugh.

* * *

><p>We hadn't seen Percy nor Annabeth the entire day. They hadn't been in classes, at lunch or break. And we were all beginning to get a little worried.<p>

Hermione, Harry and Ron joined us for Defence. Hermione was the first to ask about the thing this morning.

"I dunno. He wasn't happy with something. Annabeth was ticked off as well."

"Where are they rest of you guys?"

"Nico refuses to talk, and Thalia has left the school to go back home." I say, shrugging.

"She left the school?" Ron asks, looking very confused and slightly jealous.

"Something happened in America. Something they are all close with." Jason adds, stepping in.

"What was it?" Harry asks.

"Maybe we could as them." Hermione says, pointing across the room. Percy and Annabeth had walked down into the room. Percy's eyes rimmed red, and Annabeth holding his hand, and rubbing his arm.

"I wouldn't." I say. "We'll talk to them later. Oh shit, Umbridge." I jump back, into my seat next to Hermione, everyone else taking their seats.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV: *incase anyone gets confused. This is why Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico are pissed and sad*<strong>

"What?" Annabeth says glaring at the mist fountain.

"Fuck this. Fuck this quest. I'm not doing it anymore. The others can take control. I'm coming back to America. I'm going back to camp." Percy spits, starting to pace. Annabeth holds her up to her face, sliding down the wall, and resting her head in her knees.

"Will?" Nico asks, looking at Chiron, wringing his hands together, worrying in his voice. For the first time in a long time.

"Injured. But alive."

"How alive?" Nico hisses.

"Unconscious. Unwell. Bit of poison, but alive." Chiron explains.

"Do you know _exactly _what's wrong with him?"

"Mostly, we do. We don't know if he has any internal injuries. Apollo is coming to check on everyone."

Silence. Utter silence. The four are together. Annabeth trying to compose herself in the corner. Percy pacing up and down. Rubbing the back of his head and neck. Nico staring into the horizon, trying to not cry over his possibly seriously injured boyfriend. Thalia drawing in the dirt with her dagger. Before moving to her bow. Looping, and unlooping the bow. Stringing, and unstringing it.

"Are there any dead?" Thalia finally asks, breaking the silence between Chiron and the four.

Chiron doesn't reply.

"Chiron, are there any dead?" Annabeth demands.

"Six dead."

"I'm not staying at Hogwarts." Percy spits, stopping pacing.

"Percy, we need to stay." Nico mutters. Percy glares at the younger boy, and then goes back to pacing.

"Who died?" Annabeth asks, looking up from her knees.

"Jake Mason, Travis Stoll, Sherman, Mark, Pollux and Clarisse La Rue."

"Clarisse?" Annabeth chokes. "She's dead?"

"She was fighting, and they stabbed her in the back. She tried to stay alive, but -"

"I'm coming home." Percy says again.

"Percy, calm down. It's okay." Thalia steps up, resting an arm on his shoulder.

"No, it's not okay, Thalia! I love you guys, but that is my home! My family. I can't stay here." Percy turns, walking off, back into the castle.

"Percy, calm down." Annabeth says, standing up, following Percy.

"Annabeth, you can't tell me you don't want to go home!"

"Of course I can't! I want to go home, Perce. I really, really do. But you know we can't."

"Fuck that. Fuck this quest. Fuck Chiron. Fuck it all. I'm going home." Percy's voice is raising, slowly getting louder and louder.

"You can't go home!" Annabeth yells.

"Then I damn well will fly home myself. I hate this. I hate this war. A third fucking war, Annabeth. I have had _enough_ with this life. I've had enough with it. I hate it."

"Percy, we can't do anything. This is our life. This is what it is going to be like."

"But three wars!"

"I fucking know, Percy! I have been in the exact same two wars, and now the exact same third war." Annabeth yells.

"Let me go home!" Percy yelled.

"I can't!"

"Why are we here? It's all that Harry Potter's fault. With the Voldemort shit. Bringing him back with his blood."

"Percy -"

"I heard my name." Harry's head pops around the corner.

"Fuck you." Percy hisses.

"Percy -"

"No, Annabeth. It's his fault. It's your fault." Percy walks up, jabbing Harry in the chest. "I am going into a third war in my life. A third war started because you were too fucking dumb to just go back home straight away. But you, while unwilling, gave your blood to him. And my school, back home, has been destroyed because of your fucking dumb ass."

"Percy, calm the hell down." Annabeth grabbed his arm, rubbing it to try and calm him down. Harry, on the other hand, stormed off.

* * *

><p>"I'm talking to Dumbledore and McGonagall." Percy tells us.<p>

"Don't."

"Too bad, Nico. I'm doing it anyway." Percy spits, jumping up and walking away from the group.

While walking towards the Great Hall, he reached for his sword, but could only find his wand. Pulling it out, and gripping it tightly. He flung open the doors, marching into the hall, walking straight down to the teachers.

Dumbledore and McGonagall noticed him, stopping eating, and focusing on the fuming teen.

"My school, has been destroyed. Because of this ruddy war in the UK. I shouldn't even be here. I should be home, in America. I shouldn't be here, helping these stupid children learn how to cope with war. I can barely cope with war. I'm 18! I'm not old! No one is old enough to understand war. I am 18, have severe PTSD, my home is gone. People destroyed my home. I wouldn't like to go home."

"We can't understand you. You're speaking to fast. I'd recommend not yelling. The entire hall is listening." McGonagall says. Percy looks, breathing a few times, repeating what he had said before.

"Mr Jackson, I understand that you would like to go home. But you know you can not." Dumbledore explains.

"Mr Jackson, is there a problem here?" Umbridge says, stepping up to Percy.

With all the rage, sadness and the sheer horror of losing some of his closest friends, Percy slips into sheer rage. Barely understanding or comprehending what was happening.

The next thing he knew Annabeth was screaming at him, crying.

"PERCY STOP!"

"An - Annie?"

"Just stop. You need to snap out of it."

"Annie, what's wrong?"

"You came out of the Great Hall, crying and then trying to go to the lake."

"For how long?"

"I don't know. We aren't going to class."

"Come here, please. I need a hug." Percy mutters. Annabeth jumps up, walking into the lake, and hugging Percy.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, new chapter. I updated before I was expecting. I am looking for a beta at the moment, as I am penning another story, and I do need someone to help me with editing.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed. It is a darker chapter this time. I have stopped writing this story so much, so the writing _has gone down_. But I promise, it will get better. **

**Remember to review, follow, favourite and whatever else.**

**~ TheExtraStudent**


End file.
